monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bollywood here we come!
Bollywood here we come! - To drugi film autorstwa Rochi mouscedes. Jego premiera zaplanowana jest na przełom 2017/2018, ale znając autorkę, się trochu opóźni (Zdaję sobie sprawę z literówek czy poprzestawianych literek ale spokojnie, naprawię to kiedy całość tutaj dodam). Streszczenie Do straszyceum przybywają członkowie pewnej mega wpływowej komisji, okazuje się, że szukają oni reinkarnacji bogini związanej z legendą o gwiazdozbiorze, który się niedawno ujawnił po kilku wiekach - ich "wybór" pada na Justine. Upiorki lecą do Indii, gdzie hybryda ma być oficjalnie zaprezentowana ludowi, który znajduje się pod pantoflem miejscowego prezydenta. Z początku wszystko jest wspaniale, upiorki pławią się w luksusie i chwale, jednak nie trwa to zbyt długo - wkrótce zostają wyrzucone z pałacu, a Justine pozbawiona możliwości własnego wyboru, zmuszona do (nie)życia w odizolowaniu. Dziewczyny mogą jednak ją uwolnić, znajdując albo kolejną "godną", albo skrzypce należące do bogini. Sawyer - książę pobliskiego miasteczka, blisko związanego stosunkami z tym, skąd przyjaciółki Just zostały wydalone, chce pomóc dziewczynom i wskazuje im gdzie według pogłosek znajdują się owe skrzypce, jednak nie wie, że niania jego siostry wprowadziła go celowo w błąd, wie bowiem, że udadzą się one w miejsce zamieszkiwane przez dwa nienawidzące się rody, zadaniem upiorek (a przynajmniej z początku na to wskazywało) będzie załagodzenie tych dwóch rodów, co będzie trudne, gdyż ich księżniczki to prawdziwe divy i delikatnie mówiąc nie przepadają za sobą, a to one są kluczem do kolejnych wskazówek. Tymczasem matka księcia knuje intrygę, by zlikwidować Just i jej przyjaciółki, posuwa się do wielu brudnych i nieczystych działań, i ma za sobą wielu zwolenników, chce zdobyć skrzypce by po prostu, wykorzystać ich rzekomą niewyobrażalną moc urzeczywistniania myśli do panowania nad światem materialnym jak i duchowym, upiorki muszą się śpieszyć, mają tylko kilka dni zanim gwiazdozbiór zniknie, inaczej dojdzie do tragedii na skalę wszechświatową. Fabuła 'Prolog' Raz na kilkanaście wieków na nieboskłonie, które co noc widzą potwory wszelkiej maści, pojawia się gwiazdozbiór, osoba, która nie interesuje się takimi sprawami, z pewnością uznałaby to za nic nadzwyczajnego, intrygującego owszem, ale nie nadzwyczajnego. Pojawienie się tego gwiazdozbioru o jakże wdzięcznej nazwie "symfonia" jest jednakże czymś... godnym uwagi chociażby na związaną z nim legendę, głosi ona, że to ślad po dziewczynie o niesamowitej pasji, którą jak do tej pory nie został obdarzony żaden inny potwór, upiorka jednak miała o sobie niskie mniemanie i nie rozwijała swojego potencjału, aż któregoś dnia jej życie zmienił pewien młody upiór. Zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia, czuli ze sobą tak silną emocjonalną więź, jakby znali się od... zawsze. Upiorka odkryła w sobie zupełnie inną osobę, poczuła, że gdy w pobliżu ma swojego ukochanego, może przenosić góry, jej serce wypełniała taka radość i taka fala pozytywnych emocji, że myślała, że jest nie zwyciężona, że może zrobić wszystko... Ale los chciał inaczej. Wkrótce zaczęła się seria niewyjaśnionych ataków, mroczny okres pełen krwi, łez i bezprawia. Istna symfonia chaosu rozlewała się po ulicach miasta i niczym mgła pochłaniała ze sobą wszystko i wszystkich niezależnie od wieku, płci, tego czy ktoś miał rodzinę, marzenia, cele, plany... w oczach rozsiewaczy tej "mgły" wszyscy byli pospolitymi śmieciami. Nasza upiorka i jej ukochany przygotowywali się do ślubu, szczęśliwi, że będzie im dane razem iść przez życie. Niezbyt przejmowali się sytuacją dziejącą się wokół nich, kiedy byli obok siebie - istnieli tylko oni. Niczym jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach pragnęli już zawsze być razem. Młodzi narzeczeni zdecydowali się na kupno pięknego bukietu kwiatów lotosu, by to uczynić udali się na pobliski bazarek, gdzie sprzedawano kwiaty. Upiorka z zachwytem oglądała rośliny, delikatnie masując palcami ich płatki, nagle poczuła szarpnięcie za ramię, lekko przerażona odwróciła się, lecz odzyskała spokój. Był to bowiem jej ukochany, który patrzył na nią oczami pełnymi miłości, włożył dziewczynie za ucho kwiat lotosu, po czym oboje zatopili się w uścisku i złączyli wargi w pocałunku. Błogą ciszę przerwał rozdzierający krzyk, koło drzwi leżało pozbawione życia ciało strażnika, parę osób było rannych. Na bazar dostała się grupa zamaskowanych potworów, groźnie wymachująca srebrzystymi nożami nad głowami klientów, wybranek naszej upiorki był osobą bardzo pewną siebie, choć cechowały go także zgubne ambicje, więc postanowił walczyć z napastnikami. W pomieszczeniu rozpętało się istne pandemonium, wszyscy krzyczeli, płakali próbowali się ratować, nagle upiorka zobaczyła, jak jej wybranek próbuje pomóc dwójce obcych sobie dzieci wydostać się spod sterty zniszczonego stoiska, dzieci były przerażone, a po ich bladych twarzach spływały łzy. Tuż obok upiora znajdował się napastnik, w dłoni dzierżył nóż. Upiorce serce podskoczyło w piersi i czym prędzej podbiegła, zasłaniając sobą ukochanego, w efekcie została poważnie okaleczona w gardło. W końcu napastnika udało się powstrzymać. Upiorka spędziła kilka dni w czymś na rodzaj szpitala, powiedziano jej, że już nigdy nie wyda z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. To było dla niej niczym wyrok śmierci. Płakała całymi dniami i nocami, a jej wybranek pogrążony wraz z nią w żalu nie wiedział, co ma począć. Postanowił znaleźć sposób, by pocieszyć ukochaną, sprawił jej przepiękne skrzypce, na których dziewczyna mogłaby grać to co leżało jej na sercu. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, ogień miłości na nowo rozpalił ich serca, lecz wybrankowi upiorki przydarzył się straszliwy wypadek i zostali rozdzieleni na dobre. Dziewczyna nocami grała jak obłąkana na skrzypcach, jednocześnie płacząc i lamentując. Cierpiała męki straszliwe, a jej płacz rozdzierał każdą przestrzeń, była... pusta. Jedną z boginek chwyciły za serce jej wielkie, pełne miłości serce oraz mistrzowski, niepodważalny talent, jednakże nie mogła przywrócić jej ukochanego do świata żywych. Bliską śmierci z tęsknoty dziewczynę zamieniła w gwiazdę, którą powiesiła na granatowym jak tusz nieboskłonie, a jej duszę zamieniła w melodię, symfonię poruszającą tych, którzy żyją, by tworzyć dla innych, sprawiła, że stała się dla nich weną, czymś, bez czego nie umieliby funkcjonować. Pamiętne skrzypce upiorki trafiały z rąk do rąk, z pokolenia na pokolenie tak jak ta legenda, upiorkę uważano za źródło wszelkiej weny, śpiewano dla niej hymny, a nawet odszukiwano jej zastępczyń, które - jak wierzono - pojawiały się wtedy kiedy gwiazda bogini, a charakteryzować je miał blask w oczach. W całej historii zdarzyły się może dwie upiorki "następczynie" boginki, które uważano za jej reinkarnację, z pozoru traktowano je jak bóstwa, lecz żyły one w złotych klatkach odcięte od wszystkiego, nie dożywały starczego wieku - najprawdopodobniej z samotności. Ale to tylko legenda, prawda? 'Rozdział pierwszy' Nieboskłon nad straszyceum pokrywała nieskończona ilość gwiazd, nad linią horyzontu majaczyła różowata poświata, zaczynało świtać. Promienie słońca zaczęły pochłaniać nocną próżnię i mimo postępującego świtu, na niebie nadal lśniła mała gwiazda. Tymczasem nieco niżej, w murach szkoły panował gwar niczym w ulu, uczniowie pod czujnym okiem nauczycieli przygotowywali szkołę na przybycie niewątpliwie ważnych osobistości, nie bardzo było wiadome, po co mają przybyć, ale jedno było pewne - wszystko miało być dopięte na ostatni guzik! - Patrz jak idziesz! - syknęła Justine do rozpędzonej Cotton. - Oj, wybacz! Naprawdę nie chciałam! - Nowo orleanka próbowała załagodzić sytuację i szybko odbiegła, wyraźnie miała coś do załatwienia. - Cześć JS! - dało się słyszeć głos Ally, którą wszyscy nazywali Octo, ona sama z resztą tak wolała. Ośmiornicołaczka, która szła tyłem do Justine, w końcu stanęła obok niej. - Czemu chodzisz tyłem? - spytała bez ogródek. - Ćwiczę nowy krok! - rzekła Octo, po czym machając radośnie mackami odeszła jak przyszła i wpadła na baniak z wodą. - Wszystko okej! Żyję! - rzuciła. Do Justine dobiegł dźwięk migawki, to mogło oznaczać tylko jedną osobę, a właściwie duszycę. - San-Hee! - hybryda się ucieszyła, było 96% szans na to, że wie czemu wszyscy krzątają się niczym owsiki. - Dobry! - krzyknęła San. - Albo nie... a nie, jednak tak! - duszyca odziana była w dość podstawowy dla siebie strój, miała na sobie różową spódnicę, liliową bluzkę, białą kurtkę, skarpety i balerinki, a na jej szyi wisiał nieodłączny aparat fotograficzny. Włosy San miała spięte w dwa kucyki. - Czy wiesz, czemu dzisiaj się tak kręcą? - spytała fioletowowłosa. San-Hee spojrzała na Justine niczym na idiotkę - To Ty nie wiesz?! Myślałam, że uczniowie w samorządzie wszystko wiedzą, a właśnie a propos wiedzy, wiedziałaś że ananas to eksportowy towar z Hawajów? - rozgadała się duszyca. - Zmieniasz temat - ucięła Justine. - A wiedziałaś że... - zaczęła znów duszyca. - Zmieniasz temat? Tak! - głośno krzyknęła Justi. - Co? A tak... do szkoły mają przybyć przedstawiciele takiej mega super-duper komisji i to od tego jak ją ocenią będzie zależeć reputacja zagranicą. - Duszyca spojrzała na zegarek. - O w kliszę, muszę lecieć! Do zobaczenia! - rzuciła duszyca i już jej nie było. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, była już godzina trzynasta zero pięć. W pewnej chwili dało się słyszeć z głośników głos Krewnickiej. - Moi uczniowie! Liczę na to, że będziecie godnie reprezentować nas podczas wizyty gości i nie splamicie głupotą dobrego imienia szkoły oraz swoimi histeriami, tak, to do pani, panno La'Sweet! Marcy przewróciła oczami. - Godnie reprezentujcie MH! I miłego dnia! Och, na obiad dziś na obiad lasagne bolognese ze szpinakiem! - Ze szpinakiem?! Czy ona chce mi lasagne obrzydzić? - Blair spytała Amelie i usiadła obok niej w straszytece. Przyjaciółka nic jej nie odpowiedziała, była zafascynowana książką. - Amelie? Amelie! - Blair machnęła ręką przed oczyma Amelie. ĆŚŚŚ! - zza ściany wyłoniła się postać starszej kobiety, proteza omal jej nie wypadła z ust. - Przepraszam, proszę pani - odrzekła Blair i mruknęła - Ci bibliotekarze... - Hmm? Coś mówiłaś kochana? - Amelie odłożyła książkę. - Co tam ciekawego czytasz? - zaciekawiła się Blair, po czym wzięła do ręki tomik i przeczytała - "Reinkarnacja - Wędrówki Dusz" ? Serrrrrio? - Blair uniosła brew. - No co? Zawsze lepiej niż magazyny sportowe. - Co racja to racja, no i co takiego o tych "wędrówkach" przeczytałaś? - Doszłam do takiej legendy o bogini natchnienia - zaczęła Amelie. - Iiiiiii? - Iiiiiii... nie skończyłam, ponieważ mi przeszkodziłaś - uśmiechnęła się Amelie. - Powinnyśmy już iść pod szkołę, ci z komisji przyjechali, a nie chcę mieć kłopotów u Krewnickiej - powiedziała Blair. - Masz rację, ja również nie chcę - smoczyca schowała do torby książkę. - Chodźmy. Smoczyca wraz z gargulką udały się na szkolny dziedziniec. Na korytarzu słuchać było stukot butów uderzanych o posadzkę, bardzo silnie przypominało to odgłos spadających na okno kropel deszczu, jedna po drugiej. - Nosz, gdzie wszyscy są? - zastanawiała się Justine Saina.- Wyjdź człowieku na chwilę do dormitorium, a tu już wszyscy znikają! Dziewczyna kręciła się po korytarzu, była zrozpaczona. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie pojawi się na dziedzińcu, czekają ją przykre konsekwencje. - Następnym razem Poppy sama pójdzie, fiu, poleci sobie po grzebień, a potem osobiście wepchnę jej go prosto w krtaaaaa... BĘC! Justine zderzyła się z nieznajomym, elegancko ubranym mężczyzną, najprawdopodobniej był dżinnem. Mężczyzna był dość niski i trochę pulchny, nie wyglądał na fana aktywności fizycznej, ale Justine mogła się przecież mylić... dżinn nie był w stanie wstać z podłogi, tak, miała rację. - Nic się panu nie stało? - spytała z autentyczną troską, nachyliła się i podała mu rękę. Mężczyzna przyjął pomoc (wiedział, jak żenująca była ta sytuacja) i spojrzał w oczy upiorki, w których odbijało się światło lamp, chwilę w nie patrzył, po czym odsunął się do tyłu i wydukał. -Samata! - dżinn uklęknął na posadzce i padł na twarz przed wstrząśniętą Justine. Upiór szybko wstał i trochę podekscytowany, ale jednocześnie przerażony pobiegł w stronę wyjścia, przewracając kosz na śmieci. -Aha, ołkej... to było dość... dziwne - mruknęła Justine. Po chwili usłyszała coś, coś jakby... nucenie. Jakby ktoś nucił piosenkę. -Lalala, nanana - "nuciła" sobie Miusa Harumi, niewątpliwie za głośno. - Miusa! Duszyca chwyciła Justine za ręce i ruszyła z nią w tan, zataczając kółka na środku korytarza. - M-I-U-S-A !!! Zaraz zwymiotuję! - wrzeszczała Justine. - łuuuu huuu! - Miusa zdjęła słuchawki i puściła upiorkę. - Było superowo! - "Superowo"? Chyba inaczej rozumiemy to słowo... W każdym razie, wiesz, gdzie to spotkanie z tymi no... - Przedstawicielami komisji? - spytała Miusa. - O, tak! Właśnie! - Ależ ono już dawno temu się skończyło! - Że co?! - He he, no tak! A ty cały czas miałaś je za tymi drzwiami! - Duszyca wskazała na drzwi po prawej stronie Justi. - No super, mam przerypane - Justine zbladła. - Nie martw się, dyrektorka nie zauważyła braku kilku uczniów, w tym mnie, więc możesz czuć się bezpieczna! - Ciebie tam nie było? - spytała Justi. -Nie! Wiesz, od rana po głowie chodzi mi melodia - Miusa zaczęła ją nucić, a Justine nie wiedzieć czemu zakręciło się w głowie. - Ochocho! Chyba ktoś chciałby z tobą porozmawiać - Miusa przestała nucić, w stronę upiorek zbliżał się ten sam mężczyzna, który padł przed hybrydą na twarz. - Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie tu... - zaczęła Justine, lecz nie dokończyła, DJki już nie było. - Eeeem... dzień dobry... - zaczęła upiorka. - Dzień dobry! - odrzekł mężczyzna. - Jak panienka ma na imię? Upiorka była zdziwiona bezpośrednim zadawaniem tego typu pytań, aczkolwiek mężczyzna był miły, więc ona odwzajemniła tym samym. - Nazywam się Justine Saina, aczkolwiek Saina to moje drugie imię, a nie nazwisko. - Niezmiernie miło mi poznać! - podekscytował się dżinn. - ja jestem Amir! I chciałbym przedstawić Ci propozycję nie do odrzucenia! - Nie do odrzucenia? - powtórzyła Justine. - Tak! - Justine! - To była Blair, za nią szły Victoria, Amelie, Ally i Symphony oraz Miusa. - Tu jesteś, szukałyśmy...- dyszała Blair. - O matko... zmęczyłam się... chwila, co to? Za Amirem pojawiła się reszta komisji, wszyscy padli przed hybrydą na twarz. - O... nie musicie... moja babcia była, ale ja jeszcze... - zaczęła Amelie, pewna, że to jej biją pokłony, ale Symphony jej ucięła. -Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że to nie tobie oddają cześć, tylko Justine... - Że mnie?! - pisnęła Just. - Nasza bogini! - zaczęła jedna z kobiet. - Pragniemy, byś podążyła z nami i natchnęła nas swoją nieskończoną wyobraźnią! Chcemy celebrować każdą chwilę spędzoną z tobą! - Weźcie przestańcie... - Justine nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Błagamy! Zaszczyć nasz pałac swą obecnością! - prosił jakiś mężczyzna . - Osz Ty w mackę, patrz jak oni błagają! - rzekła Octo. Justine patrzyła na grupkę potworów niczym na bandę pacjentów szpitala psychiatrycznego, jeden z mężczyzn zaczął całować jej buty... - Jeśli się zgodzę, przestanie pan całować moje stopy? - spytała. Grupka upiorów przytaknęła głową i krzyknęła chórkiem. - Co tylko zechcesz, Samata! - Jestem Justine, dobra, zgadzam się. Dało się słyszeć okrzyki radości. - Jeśli - Just uciszyła krzyki i wskazała na przyjaciół - one też polecą. - Co tylko zechcesz! - odpowiedział Amir. -Lecimy do Indii??? - krzyknęły jednocześnie Amm i Blair - AAAAAA! -Lecimy do Indii... - rzekła Justi poddańczym tonem głosu. 'Rozdział drugi' Jako iż grupa potworów okazała się cierpliwa, upiorki dostały jakieś trzy godziny na przygotowywania. Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że wszystkie mieszkały w dormitorium. - Jestem gotowa! - pierwsza z pomieszczenia wyszła Ally, miała ze sobą dość pokaźną walizkę, chyba największą ze wszystkich. Tuż za Octo wyszły kolejno Miusa, Blair, Justine, Symphony oraz Amelie. - Victoria! Czemu nie jesteś gotowa? - rzekła Symphony. - Nie mogę... nie mogę znaleźć... -zaczęła ze łzami w oczach. - Telefonu? - zgadywała Blair. - Słuchawek? - rzuciła Miusa. - Karty szczepień? - wtrąciła Symph. - Nie... - Vic budowała napięcie. - Mojego wisiorka! Dostałam go od siostry! ROZUMIECIE?! - Vic podleciała do upiorek i stanęła oko w oko z Amelie, upiorka się skuliła. - Em, Victorio, czy to nie ten wisiorek, który masz na szyi??? - spytała Blair. Victoria posłusznie spojrzała na miejsce wskazane przez gargulicę. - Oł, faktycznie... no to jestem gotowa! - rzuciła, zabierając swoją torbę i ruszyła prosto do wyjścia. Justi chwilkę zastanawiała się nad tym, co powinna zrobić, w końcu lecieć z grupą obcych sobie fanatyków to dość poroniony pomysł. Jednak zaraz przypomniała sobie gdzie leci, przecież będzie mogła odwiedzić rodzinę! Ta myśl dodała jej skrzydeł, pewnym ruchem wzięła swoją podróżną torbę i już miała wyjść, kiedy zahaczyła o walizkę Ally, upiorka nie spadła na posadzkę, ale waliza owszem i to z jakim hukiem! - Moja walizka! - krzyknęła hawajka i szybko ją otworzyła, sprawdzając, czy zawartości nic nie jest. - Ty bierzesz ze sobą saksofon?! - pytała Blair - Co Ty koncert jazzowy planujesz? - No, oczywiście, że biorę saksofon! To moja najcenniejsza rzecz! PAMIĄTKA! I nie zostawię go samego w pokoju! - Ally udawała oburzoną, po czym jedną macką poprawiła swój czarny kapelusik, a drugą upewniwszy się, że instrumentowi nic nie jest, schowała go z powrotem do walizy. - Nawet ja instrumentów nie biorę... - mruknęła Symphony. Wtem dało się słyszeć głos Amira i jego towarzyszki, wampirzycy imieniem Lazuli, którzy poganiali upiorki. - Prędko! Prędko! Samolot nie będzie wiecznie stać na dziedzińcu! - ganiała je Lazuli. - Samolot, że gdzie..?! - zaczęła Miusa, lecz zamilkła. Oto grupa upiorek i dwoje dorosłych wyszli z budynku, a dziewczyny swoim oczom nie mogły uwierzyć. Na dziedzińcu zebrała się spora grupa potworów odziana w identyczne kolorowe pelerynki, kiedy ujrzeli Justine momentalnie ucichli i padli na twarz, nawet dziennikarze, którzy stali za komitetem powitalnym. - Halo! Co się tutaj dzieje? Proszę mi to wytłumaczyć, a panów proszę o wyłączenie kamer! Słyszą państwo? Jestem to dyrektorką iii..- piała Krewnicka, próbując okiełznać tłuszczę. Upiorki ze zmieszanymi minami zbliżyły się do samolotu, wkrótce były już w środku. - Czy na tym mamy siedzieć? - spytała Justine grzecznie, wskazując na mały fotelik z pasami. - Och, nie nie nie! Pani siedzi tam! - rzekła Lazuli, wskazując na wysadzany klejnotami złoty "tron" z taką ilością pasów bezpieczeństwa, że osobę na nim siedzącą można by owinąć niczym mumię. - O ja Cię...- zachwyciła się Miusa. - No no, ktoś tu ma powodzenie. Samolot zaczął startować, więc upiorki posłusznie zajęły swoje miejsca, Justine kątem oka zauważyła, że członkowie ekipy pokładowej dziwnie wtapiają w nią wzrok, czuła się niezręcznie. - Ile lot będzie trwał? - spytała upiorka jednej z członkiń grupy pokładowej. Ta dygnęła i odrzekła, że około dwóch godzin. - Jestem taka podekscytowana! - wołała Amelie i wraz z Miisą radośnie kiwały głowami w rytm piosenki lecącej z ITrumny Miusy, gdyby miały miejsce, pewnie zaczęłyby szaleńczo tańczyć. - Ja także! - krzyknęła Vic - To wspaniałe! Zawsze chciałam lecieć do Indii! - Naprawdę? - sarkastycznie spytała Symphony. - No... tak! Od dwóch godzin! - zakończyła Vic. W końcu samolot wylądował, a upiorki mogły wysiąść, widok, który zobaczyły, zaparł im dech w piersiach. - To wszystko dla mnie? - Justine nie mogła uwierzyć swoim oczom. Trwała istna fiesta, wszędzie było pełno radosnych upiorków. Dziewczyny dostały po kwiecie lotosu, które miały wpiąć sobie we włosy, Blair miała z tym malutki problem, ale smoczyca ruszyła jej z pomocą, Justine dostała coś na wzór korony. Upiorki zostały odprowadzone do pałacu, towarzyszyły im radosne odgłosy tłumu, atmosfera była niczym w jednym z lepszych musicali. - Na następny dzień mamy zaplanowany pełen grafik, ale teraz... hulaj dusza! - rzekła Lazuli i wskazała upiorkom jak dotrzeć do miasta, oczywiście nie miały iść pieszo... - Kareta! - Amelie była zachwycona. Upiorkom udzielił się fantastyczny nastrój, przez resztę dnia chodziły od sklepu do sklepu, podziwiały widoki i wgryzały się w życie miasta. Wracały obładowane ozdobami i w nowych ubraniach, bardzo radosne. Po wycieczce krajoznawczej zorganizowanej oczywiście przez Amira i Lazuli, zdecydowały się na zakup błyszczących narzutek na ramiona. Miusa zamęczała je w kółko tą samą melodią. W pewnej chwili Amelie radośnie krzyknęła: - Mam ochotę pośpiewać! Nagle zza jednego ze stoisk wyskoczyła grupka radosnych potworów, w straszyceum nie było im dane ujrzeć czegoś takiego. - Chcesz śpiewać? To śpiewaj! Ja nie mogę się powstrzymać! - krzyknęła Miusa i wraz z upiorkami zaczęła śpiewać tekst do nuconej przez siebie piosenki (Tu piosenka numer jeden z soundtracku) wszyscy, nawet Blair zaczęli odczuwać pozytywne emocje, tańczyli wymachując kolorowymi chustami, samotnie, w parach, w kółeczku... istny Bollywood! Niestety, jak wszystko, również to musiało dobiec końca - była już godzina, o której Lazuli mówiła, że mają być najpóźniej, jeśli chcą miejsca do spania. - Łeeee... ale ja nie chce końca! - martwiła się Amelie. - Ja teeeeeż! - dodała Miusa, lecz wpadła na pomysł, jedną ze słuchawek przekazała Amce i obie nucąc sobie radośnie udały się za grupką zmierzającą do pałacu. 'Rozdział trzeci' Po kilku minutowej wędrówce, upiorki zmęczone ale w świetnych nastrojach dotarły do pałacu. Przywitał je iście królewski orszak, zostały poinformowane o zbliżającej się kolacji, po czym otrzymały klucz do pokoju, wszystkie upiorki dostały wspólny pokój, wszystkie prócz Justine. -Ależ niesamowity widok! - piała z zachwytu Blair - czuję silną wenę twórczą och! Ja nie mogę! Jakie przefantaśliczne latarnie! Normalnie jak w epoce wiktoriańskiej! Widzisz? O tam! - Blair przysunęła Miusę do okna pokażnych rozmiarów i przystawiła jej twarz do szkła, co skutkowało tym że duszyca w połowie była w pomieszczeniu, a twarzą na zewnątrz. - O ja cię...ale okno- do pokoju weszła Justine już w szlafroku o barwie grapefruta z domieszką soczystej cytryny. -No proszę, a ja się zastanawiałam czemu nie można wziąść kąpieli...- mruknęła Ally -Widocznie uznali że nasza koleżanka jest ważniejsza od nas wszystkich - prychnęła Symphony. -Wy przynajmniej okno macie - rzekła Just spuszczając głowę na znak pokory - ja okna nie mam -Serrio? -Blair chciała się upewnić -Serio, serio Tymczasem Miusa "weszła" do pomieszczenia. -Jestem już głodna - odezwała się Victoria -Ja też , gonię plany dnia - dodała Blair -Chodźmy lepiej coś...- Victoria chwyciła za klamkę lecz oto...do pomieszczenia wszedł wampir, jego strój sugerował pozycję kelnera, Victoria dostała drzwiami prościutko w nos. -Kolację podano! - rzekł kelner i jakby nigdy nic wyszedł opuszczając upiorki, Vic potarła nos. -Ała! - pisnęła - ślepota to cecha rozpoznawcza mieszkających tutaj potworów czy jak?! -Przecież Ty nie czujesz bólu - rzekła Symph - To że jestem w połowie martwa, nie znaczy że uczuć nie mam! - warknęła na kosmitkę hybryda - To że Cię kelner nie zauważył, nie znaczy że jest ślepy - sucho zripostowała SymphZ głęboko patrząc w oczy Victorii. - Hej, hej spokój...spokojnie...- między dwie upiorki weszła Ally - Codźmy już na tą kolację jak to moja ciocia mawia "jedzenie łagodzi obyczaje" - rzekła Octo i popchnęła mackami kosmitkę w stronę wyjścia, za nimi poleciała Vic. - Cóż za przyjemne konwersacje z jakże przyjemnymi znajomymi, nieprawdaż? - zaśmiała się Blair zwracając się do Amelie - hihi zaiste - odrzekła smoczyca. Przyjaciółki ubrały odpowiednie buty i również opuściły pokój a za nimi Miusa i Justine. Drzwi zamknęły się, uważny słuchacz wychwyciłby dźwięk przypominający pozytywkę. - Smakuje wam? - pytała upiorki Lazuli, która nalewała Justine do kielicha bursztynowy napój mimo lekkiego sprzeciwu dziewczyny. - Mhm! bardzo! - Blair opychała się czekoladowymi ciasteczkami i piła herbatę wręcz hektolitrami. -Weż, bo się od herbaty uzależnisz - zaśmiała się Amelie kończąc posiłek. -Kiedy ja w (nie)życiu nic lepszego nie piłam! dajecie może na wynos? -Jeśli sobie życzysz - rzekła Lazuli -Jupi! - gargulica radośnie zatarła ręce. Kelnerzy zaczęli sprzątać naczynia po zakończonej wieczerzy o dość...suchym klimacie i ciężkiej atmosferze, w końcu jadły z obcymi sobie osobami...Victoria i Symphony prawie że równocześnie ziewnęły. -Nie wiem jak wy, ja idę spać - rzekła Symph - branoc! -Branoc! - odrzekła jej reszta koleżanek, kosmitki już nie było -Aaaaa! - tym razem to Ally ziewnęła, wyciągając macki ku górze strąciła swój czarny kapelusik który upadł na posadzkę. -Ojć..- Octo jednym płynnym i pełnym gracji ruchem podniosła część garderoby i położyła ją na swoje miejsce czyli na swoją głowę. -Dobranoc! Nikt nie odpowiedział -DOOOBRAAANOOOC! - upiorka wręcz krzyknęła -Dobranoc! - leniwie odrzekła reszta -No! - uśmiechnęła się Ally i już jej nie było. Już pół godziny póżniej właściwie wszystkie upiorki były już na swoich posłaniach. Była już głęboka noc, upiorki smacznie spały tylko nie Miusa. Wierciła się na swoim śpiworze niczym pies z kleszczem, kręciła męczyła...w pewnym momencie jak wryta stanęła na posłaniu i z bólu zasłoniła uszy. -Ja już nie mogę! - duszyca zorientowała się ze powiedziała to ciut za głośno, na szczęście koleżanki spały, wystrzeliła z pokoju jak z procy, przeleciała korytarzem i chlipała - Muzyka, słyszę muzykę! proszę przestań, no przestań! Upiorka była bliska płaczu, melodia słyszana przez duszycę musiała być ciężka w odbiorze.] -Miusa? - zzafilaru wyłoniła się Justine w pomarańczowej piżamie, miała podkrążone oczy i poszarpane włosy, widocznie duszyca ją obudziła. -Piski! słyszę piski! szmery, szlochy płacz! istna symfonia cierpienia! - szlochała Miusa A Justine podkrążonymi oczami patrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę, lecz starała się ją uspokoić w końcu od tego zależał nie tylko jej nastrój ale takzę innych. -No juuż już dobrze -To mi nie daje spokoju! słyszę cierpienie...ja..czuję cierpienie..? - Miusa załkała i otarła swoją pokrytą ektoplazmowymi łzami twarz o kawałek piżamy Justine. - Yyych...wiesz, ja też nie mogę spać - skłamała Justine by uspokoić duszycę - może coś z tym zrobimy? -Hę? - Miusa podniosła głowę -Masz ochotę zobaczyć coś czego nigdy nie zapomnisz? -Mhm - kiwnęła głową Miusa -A więc, chodź - rzekła Just, wstała i ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza. Miusa popatrzyła za nią swoimi błękitnymi oczyma i ruszyła za koleżanką. Melodia słyszana przez duszycę nie przypominała już krzyków paniki, teraz przypominała szelest liści w cichą noc letnią. Justine i Miusa po kilku chwilach znalazły się przed drzwiami zdobionymi złotymi spiralami. -Co to? - zapytała duszyca -Zobaczysz - rzekła enigmatycznie Justine po czym popchnęła drzwi. Oczom upiorek ukazał się balkon ze wspaniałym widokiem na miasto, budynki jedne zniszczone a inne bogato zdobione silnie ze sobą kontrastowały. Ale nie dla miasta Just przyprowadziła tu Miusę, lecz dla... -Oja łał...to jest..jest..łał...fantastyczne - szepnęła Miusa patrząc na rozgwieźdzone niebo -Prawda? odkryłam to miejsce jakieś pół godziny temu. Delikatny powiew wiatru wpprawiał w ruch liście drzew, żaby radośnie kumkały a świetliki dopełniały dzieła w tej wspaniałej, przyjemnej zarówno dla oka jak i uszu kompozycji natury. -Tu jest wspaniale ale..- zaczęła Miusa lecz w tej chwili ujrzała gwiazdozbiór w kształcie...nuty? zdawało jej się że świeci o wiele jaśniej niż inne. -Och...o... - wyszeptała - jak (nie)żyję, nie widziałam czegoś takiego..hej! - Miusa dotknęła swojej głowy - ja..ja już tego nie słyszę, tak jakby...ten gwiazdozbiór zniwelował ten okropny hałas! -Mogłabym patrzeć na to godzinami! - rzekła Just i wskazała palcem wysoko na niebo -Och! spójrz! - Miusa skierowała głowę Just nieco wyżej -Och, to wygląda jakby ten gwiazdozbiór oświetlał jedno konketne miejsce ciekawe... - konstelacja sprawiała wrażenie jakby spływała z niej złota mgiełka, prosto na puste pole uprawne, daleko przed upiorkami. -Dokładnie! myślisz ze to...coś oznacza? - pytała duszyca -Wierzysz w przypadek? - spytała Just. Miusa zastanawiała się chwilę -Nie wiem czy to przypadek, ale wiem ze to jest blisko mojego domu, w każdym razie chcę się tam dostać i to jeszcze dziś. 'Rozdział czwarty' Zaczynało świtać, upiorki głęboko spały a na twarzy Miusy malował się spokój, możnabyło rzez że duszyca jest wręcz...radosna w głowie odtwarzała scenkę kiedy ujrzała tajemniczą mgiełkę. Tymczasem Justine nie spała tak spokojnie jak inni, nagle z impetem wstała i przetarła oczy. Coś...kazało jej to zrobić, a ona nie mogła się temu czemuś oprzeć, założyła pierwsze lepsze ubrania ze swojej torby i ubrała byle jakie buty, nawet nie uczesała włosów. Wyglądała dość paradnie. Wyszła z zaciemnionego pokoju na jasny korytarz szła patrząc prosto przed siebie, nawet nie mrugając wodziła pustym wzrokiem drzwiach od komnat w pewnej chwili zatrzymała się przed dużymi, brązowymi drzwiami ze zdobioną klamką, otworzyła szerzej oczy, była ciekawa tych enigmatycznych drzwi, serce prawie że wyskoczyło jej z gardła... Łup! Dziewczyna dostała w policzek czymś miękkim i niezbyt przyjemnie pachnącym. Podniosła przedmiot z posadzki, przyjrzała się bliżej...kształt kości oraz specyficzny zapaszek, sugerowały że był to biszkopt dla psa. -Pafu! gdzie jesteś Ty psie?! W kierunku upiorki zbliżał się młody chłopak, był tak zajęty biegiem i poszukiwaniem tego "Pafu" że z impetem wpadł na dziewczynę, lecz szybko się podniósł i z autentycznym przerażeniem, zacierając ręce ze strachu wymamrotał -Jeśli mama mnie nie dopadnie, to Channel mnie zabije - najwyrażniej obydwa scenariusze były dla chłopaka okropne -Przepraszam pseudodżentelmenie, może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś ale kogoś przewróciłeś! - upomniała sie justine urażonym tonem. Chłopak natychmiast przypomniał sobie co zrobił i chciał jej pomóc, ale ta łokciem zablokowała jego dłoń i wysyczała -Sama umiem wstać -Czemu wszystko się na mnie uwzięło? - głośno żalił się chłopak -Witam w klubie, nie tylko na Ciebie spadają same nieszczęścia - prychnęła Just -A czy wśród Twoich nieszczęść są uganianie się za psem który zniszczył najważniejszą dla Ciebie kolekcję kapsli należącym do Twojej rozpieszczonej siostrzyczki, unikanie rozwścieczonej matki i poddanej jej służby oraz nie chciane zaręczyny? -E-ehm...- Upiorka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć,jej problemy wydawały się teraz błachostkami,nie wiedziała czemu ale pierwsze co przeszło jej przez myśl to "Zaręczyny?" -Gdzie on jest?! - przez korytarz rozbrzmiał rozdzierający krzyk wściekłej kobiety, para odruchowo krzyknęła i odskoczyła od posadzki, tak gwałtownie że na siebie wpadli, podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, nie zauważyli nawet że trzymają się za ręce... -Chyba tam szedł, Wasza wszechwspaniałość...- do uszu pary doszedł głos Amira, czuć było w nim przerazenie. Dopiero teraz do chłopaka i Justine doszło że trzymają swoje dłonie, jak oparzeni odskoczyli od siebie. -Ooł..lepiej będzie jak ja pójdę, naprawdę, lepiej jak sam przyjdę niż mnie dogonią...to...do zobaczenia? - rzekł i szybko pobiegł za najbliższy filar, jednak po chwili wystawił głowę i dodał -Tak wogóle, nazywam się Sawyer och i mnie tu nie było! - po czym zniknął -A...a..ja- dziewczyna też chciała się przedstawić,ale po Sawyerze nie było już sladu. Na korytarzu pojawił się Amir oraz Lazuli, towarzyszyli im uzbrojeni żołnierze. -No, nie znowu uciekł! - biadoliła Lazuli, Amir ponaglał żołnierzy. -Moze schował się w ogrodzie lotosu - rzekła kobieta - przecież za niedługo ma się tam odbyć festiwal -No właśnie! a po za tym, lotosy to jego ulubione kwiaty - argumentował AMir po czym zwrócił się do gwardi - dobrze panowie, lewa część pójdzie na wschód, prawa na zachód a Ci w środku za mną, Ty Lazuli zostań w pałacu. Musimy znależć księcia albo jego matka skróci nas o uszy. Grupa mężczyzn wybiegła w kierunku wyjścia z pałacu. -Co panienka tu robi? - Lazuli zauważyła Justine - już już! Obróciła ją i popchnęła w kierunku szmaragdowych drzwi. -Tyle pracy, tak mało czasu! - Lazuli krzyknęła coś w obcym Justi języku i w pokoju pojawiły się dwie wilkołaczki. -Amala,Sesuna zajmijcie się Samatą,tylko dobrze! ja mogę przymknąć na coś oko ale czy kapłan albo rada...tego nie gwarantuję. Wilkołaczki krzyknęły razem -Tak jest! panno, Lazuli Emerald Jewel! Justine została sama z obcymi sobie kobietami,kazano jej usiąść na fotelu. Jedna z wilkołaczek przyniosła wiadro z wodą przeznaczoną do zwilżania włosów,lecz potknęła się i wylała płyn na Justine -Super - hybryda była cała mokra Wilkołaczka padła na kolana i lamentowała przepraszając, płacząc i błagając o...życie. -Wstań, co oni was tutaj torturują czy jak? - pytała Justi lecz wilkołaczka nadal przepraszała i gorliwie błagała o łaskę, przestała dopiero wtedy kiedy Justi chwyciła ją za rękę, podniosła do góry i podała jej ręcznik - Jesteśmy tylko potworami,wypadki chodzą po osobach,może wreszcie skończymy to co zaczęłyście,hę? 'Rozdział piąty' Kilka godzin pózniej, kiedy Justine opuściła salon, a jej koleżanki były pełne energii oraz odświeżone, spakowano królewsski powóz. Dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć nie dawnej sytuacji z Miusą Harumi, w głębi siebie czuła że chcąc nie chcąc musi odwiedzić swoją rodzinę, tam powinna znaleźć odpowiedź na nurtujące ją pytania. Choć nie mając takiej pewności, próbowała wejść do powozu, jednakże cóż, było to o wiee trudniejsze niż się spodziewała - jej szata podarowana przez zarząd królewski ciągle zachaczała o koło powozu. - Kurczępsinka! to ciągle zachacza! - biadoliła - trochu mi się spieszy! Lekko zmieszana służba skłdająca się z Amira i Lazuli - prywatnej "obstawy" upiorek, po kilku minutach oswobodziła szatę hinduski z szczęk koła pozłacanego powozu. Słonie, które robiły za siłę powoźniczą, zaczynały się nie cierpliwić a co za tym idzie - interesować wszystkim i niczym. -Trąba od skrzypiec bo wbiję Ci ją do krtani! - wrzeszczała na słonia ubrana w piękną szatę z motywem kluczem wiolinowych Symphony, ratując instrument przed egzotycznym zwierzęciem, ten jedynie oblizał swoją trąbe. -Słonie powinno się trzymać w zoo - podsumowała Symphony i weszła do powozu, a przynajmniej próbowała, gdyż na drodze stanęło jej dwóch pokaźnych rozmiarów bodyguardów. Nie wyglądali nie bezpiecznie, ale ich przerośnięte mięsnie nie zdradzały tego że chcieli zaprosić ją na herbatke. -Wejścia nie ma - wycedził przez zęby jeden - Tylko dla Samaty. -Say What?! a w niby czym jestem od niej gorsza?! - zaczęła się wykłucać kosmitka i z zdenerwowaniem zacisnęła pięść, cała aż drżała od złości, jej ruchy można by mierzyć w decybelach. - Moze trochę się spróbuj uspokoić...- radziła Amelie, ubrana w różowa szate z motywem serc. Stała za kosmitką a obok niej lewitowała Victoria. Ally była zajęta swoim saksofonem, by zorientowac się w sytuacji. -Tu trzeba grzeczności, uśmiechu ...- mrugnęła smoczyca i podeszła do ochroniarza przybierając piękny uśmiech - przepraszam prosże pana, jestem Amelie... - smopczyca nie skończyła, ochroniarz bowiem zamknął jej usta własną dłonią. - Cóż za arogancja! - smoczyca urażona podniosła nos do góry i odeszła z rękami zawiniętymi na piersi - Brak mi słów! Tymczasem Symphony zaczęła wyzywać ochroniarza po angielsku, ten stał i patrzył się przed siebie jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Widzę ze lekcje angielskiego dobrze jej idą...- zaczęła Blair. -W końcu uczy ją rodowity anglik... - dokończyła Ally, miała na myśli swojego chłopaka, który z resztą uczył także ją. -Jeszcze chwila i akcent nabierze - śmiała się Blair, a na jej ustach zagościł ironiczny uśmieszek. - patrz jak płynnie operuje wymową fonetyczną! Symphony kontynuowała swój monnolog, licząc że ochroniarz tylko wygląda na idiotę, ale chyba nic z tego. Blair zaczynała się niezierpliwić. - W takim razie...czym my mamy jechać? - spytała mężczyznę, ten uniósł brew i wskazał na...słonie. -Żartujesz koleś?! S-Ł-O-N-I-E??? - Miusa myślała że to zart. -Nie no cudownie! może dorzucicie jakiegoś banana? będę mogła przywieść mojej małpeczcze - siostrzyczce prezent! uwielbiam niespodzianki! - ironizowała Blair. Po kilku minutach, upiorki choć baaardzo nie zadowolone i lekko ubrudzone, siedziały na słoniach. Justine w powozie spytała Lazuli: -Czemu musze sama jechać? -Ach moja droga, jesteś zbyt wyjątkowa żeby się zadawać z takimi osobami....nie mozemy Cię stracić...nie teraz,, -Nie teraz?! - spytała lekko przerażona dziewczyna, jakby zaraz miano ją związać i wrzucić do gotującego się garnka, albo złożyć w ofierze. -Lazuli chciała przez to powiedzieć...- Amir próbował obronić kobietę, ta uśmiechnęła się słabo do mężczyzny w geście wdzięczności, widać było że bardzo lubi towarzystwo dzinna w kwiecie wieku - że..Twoja rola nie sprowadza się jedynie do bycia ozdóbką, w końcu nadejdzie czas byś wypełniła to co zostało zapisane w gwiazdach - zakończył enigmatycznie. -Skoro nie mogę się narażąć - pytała Justine nadal - to czemu pozwalacie mi odwiedzić rodzinę? - Dziewczyna trochę bała się tej wizyty, wjeźdzali na teren jej rodzinnej wioski. Przejechali obok starej fontanny, do dziewczyny wróciło wspomnienie, które czesto spędząło jej sen z oczu. Te dławiące wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane poczuciem winy że zniszczyła bratu marzenia, własnemu bratu...przecież gdzieś w głębi wcale go nie nienawidzi... - Ponieważ to Twoje życzenie, a Twoje zyczenie jest dla nas rozkazem...- odrzekł AMir, po czym szeptem spytał Lazuli - dobrze? -Wspaniale - odpowiedziła kobieta również szeptem , uśmiechnęli się do siebie, czego Justine nie widziała, była zbyt zajęta wspomnieniami. -Ciekawe czy mój brat nadal śpiewa, nawet po tym co zrobiłam...zawsze miał iście anielski głos, a Jason i Jamal pewno nadal się uganiają za jakimiś cheerleaderkami...i co z moją mamą? znalazła kogoś?... - od czasu wyjazdu Justine wspominała rodzine, wielokrotnie w wyobraźnii widziała scenę spotkania bliskich ponownie, ale dopiero po 2 latach miała okazję tego doświadczyć. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją gwałtowny wstrząs, powóz zatrzymał się przed malutką posiadłością. Oto chwila prawdy. - Pewno tak czuł się Justin kiedy wychodził na scenę, zaraz wypluję serce! boję się - źrenice Justine i jej tępy krok zdradzały jej strach. Blair szybko to zauważyła, wszyscy zaczęli zbliżać się do posiadłości. -hej co Ci jest? - spytała z autentyczną troską -N-Niiiiic...nic...niiii iiiii...- jąkała się Justine, Blair musiała popchnąć ją do przodu by zechciała iść dalej. Miusa wesoło latała nad budynkiem, wysłuchując najnowszego przeboju ze stacji radiowej, jednak zleciała na dół by pomóc gargulicy i jakoś przepchały dziewczynę do przodu, Blair wyciągneła palec do dzwonka... Drzwi otworzyły się z zgrzytem, powitała ich kobieta po czterdziestce ubrana w codzienne sari, miała widocznie zniszczoną skórę, oraz tłuste włosy ale na widok hinduski jej oczy zabłyszczały, jak gdyby były wykonane z kamieni szlachetnych. - Matko moja...Justine! - kobieta rzuciła się na ramiona dziewczyny, tej wróciła świadomość i mocno przytuliła kobietę, pachniała szafranem. -Nie masz pojęcia jak za Tobą teskniliśmy..... -Ja też mamo, ja też tęskniłam... -Kochamy Cię... - kobieta przytuliła córkę mocniej do piersi. -Ja też Was kocham..- odrzekła Justine, lecz ze smutkiem. Kobieta najwyraxniej była zbyt wzruszona by dosłyszeć nutkę smutku, jednakże Blair ją wyczuła. -Pachnie ....Szafranem! i Tiką Masalą! - zachwycona Ally szybko wyczuła zapach gotujących się potraw,. -Och, ktoś tu ma świetny nos - zaśmiała się kobieta i wypuściła córkę z objęć, po czym dodała - może dacie się zaprosić na herbatkę? słyszałam o Twojej ceremonii, Justi. Nie masz pojęcia jak z Twoimi braćmi jesteśmy szczęśliwi! -Nie wątpię...-smutno odrzekła Justine, nie zbyt wierzyła matce. Upiorki oraz Amir i Lazuli weszli do przytulnego, choć skromnego pomieszczenia, Ally momentalnie przyssała się do szafki z herbatami. -Och! pani ma tu tyle rodzaii! Yunnan! Pu Erh! Maadras!... - Bycie w związku dobrze jej robi - śmiała się Blair, wiadomo było że dziewczyna rozróżnia rodzaje herbaty jedynie dzięki swojemu chłopakowi. Tymczasem Jason i Jamal - starsi bracia Justine oraz Justina witali sie z siostrą, przechwalali punktami zdobytymi w meczach oraz podbojami sercowymi, upiorkę kompletnie to nie interesowało, ale w końcu nie widziała braci ze dwa pełne lata, tęskniła za ich przerośniętymi ego, chociażby wolała dać sobie rękę uciąć niż się do tego przyznać. -A gdzie jest ten Twój bliźniak? - spytała Miusa - jestem ciekawa czy jesteście identyczni! -Identyczni? co masz na myśli? -No wiesz wygląd, zachowanie ten tik nerwowy.... -Ja mam tik nerwowy? - spytała Justine mrużąc oko. -Aha... Dziewczynie serce niemal wyskakiwało z piersi, szczerze bała sie spotkania z bliźniakiem. Obwiniała się za koniec jego kariery wokalnej, wszystko zdarzyło się keidy byli dużo młodzi - czasami zdarzały się między nimi sprzeczki, jak to między rodzeństwem bywa, pewnego lata mama zmusiła Jsutine by zrezygnowała z urodzin koleżanki, które były dla dziewczyny bardzo ważnym wydarzeniem - miała bowiem okazję spełnić jedno ze swoich marzeń i zaprezentować światu własnoręcznie zaptrojektowaną biżuterię, była nawet prasa! na rzecz występu Justina w miejscowej halii symfonicznej, dziewczyna obwiniała brata o zniszczenie marzeń, wrzuciłóa więc monetę do fontanny przed salą i życzyła sobie by chłopak już nigdy nie zaśpiewał, mimo iż lubiała słuchać jego głosu, czuła się zbyt zraniona by o tym myśleć. Nie całe 6 miesięcy póżniej, chłopak dostał zapalenia strun głosowych i już nie wrócił do halii symfonicznej, nie wiadomo było czy jeszcze kiedykol,wiek wystąpi. Justine przeżyła nie zły szok - nie mogła znieść myśli ze to jej wina, kiedy wyjeżdzała w duszy cieszyła się ze nie będzie musiała oglądać smutnej miny chłopaka, który bezskutecznie próbuje wrócić do śpiewu i karmić się wyrzutami jeszcze bardziej a teraz... Drzwi otworzyły się po raz drugi, do pomieszczenia wszedł chłopak ubrany prawie ze w całości na biało, miał włosy koloru ciemnego blondu w których widniały naturalne fioletowe pasemka, widocznie starał się je ukrywać, , oraz identyczne jak u Justine oczy, tyle ze z domieszką zielenii, nos a także brwi. Jego wzrok zaczął latać po pokoju, w duchu zastanawiał sie czemu w jego domu jest takie zamieszanie, nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Justine. Oboje milczeli. - Justin... -Justine... -Dobrze Cię widzieć... -Ciebie również... Rodzeństwo nie wykazywało specjalnej radości z bycia w tym samym pomieszczeniu, natomiast ich matka była przeszczęśliwa że jej rodzina znowu jest razem, i gdyby mogła tańczyła by ze szczęścia na dywanie, ale nie pozwalały jej na to problemy zdrowotne - nawet dżinnom może wypaść dysk. Tymczasem Miusa latała koło chłopaka dziwnie mu się przyglądając, - nos praktycznie ten sam, oczy bardzo podobne...i ten kolor włosów...hm! miałam rację! jesteście bliżniakami! Blair zrobiła facepalm, Ally zachichotała rozlewając herabtę Yunnan, zaczęła nerwowo wycierac plamę kapeluszem... -Ktoś musi robić za grupowego idiotę...- rzekła gargulica. Ally znowu zachichichotała. Matka bliźniaków przytuliła swoje młodsze dzieci, - Więc... jak tam...leczenie? - spytała z szczerym zainteresowaniem Justine, ale jej ton głosu zdradzał lekkie zakłopotanie. -Bez zmian..- dokończył chłopak. -Może można coś... -Nie. Rodzeństwo znowu zamilkło a kobieta opowiadała gościom "zabawne" historie z dzieciństwa swoich dzieci,Ally ją bardzo polubiła, jednakże kiedy nie patrzyła nie mogła się powstrzymać by nie zabrać trochę herbaty... Tak siedzieli, wszyscy prowadzili wesołe konwersacje, wszyscy prócz Justine i Justina, którzy w tej samej pozie siedzieli opierając rękę pod podbródkiem, kilka metrów od siebie. - On przeciez mi nigdy nie wybaczy....- myślała dziewczyna, tak myślała prze kilka godzin, aż przyszedł czas na pożegnianie, musieli jeszcze zwiedzić świątynię królowej Amaterasu oraz poznać kapłana, Justine było to na ręke, w oczach jej brata wciąż malował sie smutek. Widac było że tęskni za swoim hobby. W końcu upiorki machajkąc na odchodne kobiecie oraz jej synom, weszły na słonie, Amir i Lazuli usiedli razem, w miejscu wożnicy a Justine, z smutkiem patrzyła na rodzinę i zamachała bliskim, wszyscy powtórzyli gest, wszyscy oprócz Justina który jedynie uśmiechnął się słabo,. Powóz zaczął się oddalać w kierunku świątyni a wraz z nim resztki nadzieji Justine na to ze naprawi relacje z bratem. 'Rozdział szósty' Powóz z hukiem zatrzymał się przed bogato zdobioną światynią, jej majestat bił po oczach - Justine miała wrażenie że od blasku diamentów kręci jej się w głowie. Kiedy dane było jej wyjść na schodach ujrzała orszak powitalny z kapłanem na czele, nie wątpliwei był kapłanem, biła od mężczyzny ostentacyjna pewność siebie, a po za tym zdradzały to jego szaty. Obok mężczyzny stał młody chłopak o rudych włosach, nie mógł mieć więcej niż 16 lat. Obydwoje przedstawiali "gatunek" czarodzieji, młodszy był ubrany podobnie do starszego, ale skromniej. Nie wyglądali na ojca z synem, bardziej jak zły wujek oraz zmieszany siostrzeniec. Mężczyzna w towarzystwie bogato ozdobionych kobiet, ubranych w sari podsedł do Justine i ukłonił się dziewczynie, ta dygnęła. - To dla nas zaszczyt gościć Ciebie tutaj, o pani! jestem kapłan Naavi a ten młodzieniec to mój siostrzeniec Jacob - mężczyzna zauważywszy że chłopak nie klęka tylko jest zajęty telefonem, lekko go kopnął w łydkę, ten momentalnie schował urządzenie i wyszeptał "sorry wujaszku" mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, jakby codziennie słyszał teksty tego typu, chłopak się ukłonił, mozolnie ale jednak. Mężczyzna kontynuował. - Ta ceremonia to nie samowicie radosna nowina! pozwól moja droga ze oprowadzę Cię po świątyni Amaatera, ale najpierw muszę rozmówić się z tym huncwotem. Justine lekko się uśmiechnęła pod nosem, a jej przyjaciółki z rozbawieniem obserwowały jak z boku kapłan Naavi ciągnie rudzielca za uszy -Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz?! wiesz smarku kto to jest?! kim jest?! wiesz co jej obecność oznacza dla naszej rodziny?! - narzekał mężczyzna. jacob tymczasem stał i smutno patrzył się na wujka. - A może ja nie chcę być w takiej rodzinie? -Co?! - Wujku, nie oszukujmy się. Obydwoje wiemy że nie mam żadnej mocy, żadnej! nawet Samata nie jest w stanie tego zmienic! jestem dla was bezużyteczny...nawet jakbym chciał...nie mogę.... - rudzielec był bliski płaczu. Wujek chłopaka, poczuł empatię, lubił go. Mimo swojej chłodnej postawy, głęboko wierzył że Jacob ma moce, tylko musi je znaleźć. -Przepraszam...- zaczęła Symphony - Kapłan oraz Jacob momentalnie wrócili do siebie -Tak młoda skrzypaczko? - Naavi zwrócił się do dziewczyny, nie rozstającej się ze skrzypcami. - Kto to jest? - kosmitka wskazała palcem na dziewczynę stojącą gdzieś w wejściu do świątyni. Miała rózowawa skórę, duże żólte oczy, zielone brwi i wyglądała jakby zbiegła z koncertu muzyki popowej. -To tylko Accustica, - wymamrotał Jacob - uczy się w naszej akademii muzycznej, jest krewną dyrektorki czy coś.. Symphony już nie było. - ACCUSTICA!!!! ACCU...STIIIICAAAA!- wrzeszczała Symphony próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę nie znajomej - Symphony? - dziewczyna odłożyła zeszyt do nut - kuzynko! - Ziemia jest mała - zaśmiała się Symphony - hej laski! poznajcie moją kuzynkę Accusticę! Upiorki spojrzały na kosmitkę, jej szeroki uśmiech gościł na twarzy pokrytej brokatem. - Cześć...- zaczęła cicho dziewczyna bardzo cichym tonem - Hę? co mówisz? nie słyszę? - pytała Blair - Cześć.. Hę? - Cześć! - krzyknęła Accustica, i momentalnie zakryła usta dłońmi. Wydała z siebie dość głosny okrzyk, i to tak dźwięczny i tak bajeczny jakby była aniołem wcielonym w kosmitę z rozczochranymi włosami. - O ja...- Ally nie mogła się wysłowić - to było cudowne... Accustica nerwowo przygryzła wargę, szybko wyrwała notatki ciekawskiej Miusy i wbiegła do środka, nie rzegnając się. - Zaczekaj! te teksty sa...genialne.. - Miusa próbowała zatrzymać kosmitkę ale było za póżno. - Co jej jest? - spytała z troską Amelie, Victoria przyleciała bliżej. - Ech...widzicie, Accustica ma nie ziemski głos, naprawdę nie samowity. To jakby chór aniołów zleciał i dawał prywatny koncert - oczy kosmitki zabłyszczały - ale cóż, jest bardzo zestresowana, prawie nie mówi. A zmuszając się do krzyku, zwyczajnie się zestresowała bardziej. -Biedna... - stwierdziła Amelie - ożyłabym beż śpiewania, to po prostu się czuje. -Wchodzimy? - spytała Victoria kapłana.Mężczyzna skinął głową. Tymczaserm w środku Accustica ze łzami w oczach biegła i biegła, była cała roztrzęsiona. Nagle zatrzymała się przy poręczy okna i...zaczęła płakać. Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. - H-heej...nic Ci nie jest? Dizewczyna odwróciła głowę, ujrzała młodego chłopaka ubranego na biało z krótko przystrzyzonymi włosami. Kiwnęła głową dając mu do zrozumienia że czuje sie dobrze. - Śpiewasz? - spytał nie znajomy, podnosząc teksty piosenek z podłogi. - hech, sam tez kiedyś śpiewałem ale kiedy to było... - chłopak wyraznie posmutniał. Tak, brakowało mu tego. - Accustica, jestem Accustica. Czemu już nie spiewasz? - spytała patrząc mu w oczy. - Justin, jestem Justin. Nie spiewam już ponieważ....po prostu... - chłopak ściszył głos - się... - Boisz? - Twarz Accustici złagodniała, czuła ze doskonale rozumie chłopaka. Sama nie śpiewała z powodu strachu. - Kiedyś spiewałem nie mal cały czas ale... - Stało się coś co wszystko Ci popsuło... - Accustica opuściła głowę patrząc przez widok z okna. - Ja również, kiedy tylko otwieram usta przed innymi boje się boję się że... - Stanie się coś...co przeszkodzi Ci... - I już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię - przez chwile popatrzyli sobie w oczy, i pewnie patrzyli by dalej gdyby nie... - Justin? co Ty tutaj robisz?! wiesz jakie bedziesz miał kłopoty że wszedłeś do świątyni bez pozwolenia kapłana? - to była siostra chłopaka Justine. - Spokojnie, już Ci wyjaśniam. Kiedy ten cały Amir nie patrzył, wszedłem do Twojego powozu, i jestem tu. - To teraz stąd pójdź, jeśli możesz.... - prosiła dziewczyna jednak dobrze znała powód ucieczki brata - niech zgadnę Jason i Jamal.. - ...Zorganizowali impreze... Justine czuła ze rozumie brata, obydwoje nie przepadali za wybrykami swojego starszego rodzeństwa. Oni byli królami szkoły a Justine i Justin cóż...raczej nie pięli się po szczeblach szkolnej hierarchi. - A może ...pokazałabym Ci miasto? - zaoferowała Accustica, nie zastanawiając się do końca nad propozycją. - Tak! to świetny pomysł! was nie będzie, nie będzie ofiar...widziałam jakich zaklęć uzyają Ci mnisi czy jak ich tam zwą.... - Samata! - rozległ się krzyk Jacoba - mogłabyś tutaj podejść? - Idę! - krzyknęła i odeszła. - To...co mi pokażesz najpierw? - spytał chłopak, wychodząc przed dziewczyną z majestatycznego budynku świątyni, była pełnia lata a słońce mocno grzało.. - Ehm..może...ogród muzyki? - spytała - Och, żyję w tym mieście odkąd pamiętam,a l nigdy nie miałem okazji tam być. -To Ty tu mieszkasz? - zająkała się Accustica i wymamrotała - co ze mnie z idiotka... -Spokojnie! - zasmiał się Justin - tak, mieszkam tu od urodzenia, ale to nie znaczy że wszystko widziałem, prawda? Accustica uśmiechnęła się słabo i obydwoje ruszyliw kierunku miasta, dziewczynie po myślach krążyły pytania typu "matko! czemu ja to zaoferowałam! wyjde na idiotkę! tam jest tyle osób, weżmie mnie za dziwną i tępą kretynkę, zaraz czemu przejmuję się jego zdaniem? " Po kilku minutach wspólnej wędrówki oraz rozmowach o śpiewie, stanęli przed wejściem do ogrodów muzyki. - Dokładnie tak je sobie wyobrażałem. .... Justine prędko dołączyła do swoich koleżanek i Jacoba, w tyle zostawiająć Accusticę oraz Justina, jednakze widziała jak udają się w kierunku wyjścia, ulżyło jej. Odwróciła się momentalnie a zania stała smoczyca, fryzurę dziewczyna miała ułozoną niczym gwiazda z hollywood, a może zawsze tak wyglądała? -Wiesz, jeśli byś chciała, mogłabym dać Ci parę rad o tym i owym, w końcu pochodze z królewskiego rodu, etykietę mam we krwi - rzuciła Amelie po czym lekko popchnęła Justine która nie wyrażała słowa sprzeciwu, chyba uważała że małe szkolenie się jej przyda. -Po pierwsze, nie garb się! upiorką jesteś czy wielbłądem?! - -Ja się garbię? - spytała Justine z lekkim usmieszkiem, Amelie urażonym wzrokiem przeszyła dziewczynę. -Po drugie, radziłabym odświeżyc szafę, kto to projektował? - smoczyca z odrazą spojrzała na pomarańczowa sukienkę Justine,. Hybryda nie ważyła się odezwać, z pokorą znosiła rady Amelie, w końcu była bardziej doświadczona w tym niż ona, ale nie mogła ukryć ulgi kiedy upiorki dotarły na miejsce spotkania z królową. Czujne oko Symphony nie mal od razu wyłapało postać zdenerwowanego upiora,jego uszy oraz wyraz twarzy wskazywały na rase wilkołaka. Mężczyzna chodził przed salą w kółko,co chwilę klął w nie znanym kosmitce języku,. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! do końca tygodnia mieszkania mają byc puste i mam gdzieś jak to zrobisz masz to zrobić. Jak nie chcą mieszkań zastępczych, bo zbytnio są przywiąznai do swojej smiesznej kultury, to nas już to nie obchodzi!. Do piątku aleja dees ma być pusta albo wjadę tam chociażby buldożerem! -Dees?! aleja Dees?! - przerażiła się Justine. -Co się stało? - spytała Blair -Tam mieszka moja rodzina! żywe osoby a on ich jak śmieci..nie...czy ten wilkołak jest świadom swojej durnoty?! - Justine nie wytrzymała, podeszła do wilkołaka, który zakończył rozmowę i uraczyła go takowymi słowami: - Szalenie nie miło mi poznać, moja godność Justine Saina a pan jest.. -Siles Rich - rzekł sucho mężczyzna. - A więc, panie Rich, czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę że w miejscu pana "budowy" żyją upiory? całe psia kość rodziny? - Hybryda uniosła ton głosu i zaczęła gwałtownie gestykulować - i Ci wszyscy mają się wyprowadzić, porzucić kulturę bo pan ma jakiś chory kaprys?! - Justine już krzyczała. -Wybacz moja droga, ale Twoja władza nie ma wpływu na moje decyzje, nie wierzę ani w ten ustrój ani w jakąś tam boginkę - Rich wrócił do rozmowy przez telefon, a hybryda kipiła ze złości. - Co za tupet! - zgodnie stwierdziły Symphony i Victoria - Aż mam ochotę mu przyłożyć - Blair powstrzymywała się ile mogła choć bardzo świeżbiły ją ręce, wiedziała że byłoby to zwyczajnie dziecinne. .... Tyczasem gdzieś kilka pięter wyżej, przy oknie stał sobie Sawyer, ze stoickim spokojem rozmyślał. Wraz z nadejściem gwiazdy, zbliżała się nieuchronnie jego nowa rola - miał zastapić matkę i przejąć opiekę nad ludem. Chłopak był pełen obaw, władza wiąże się z odpowiedzialnością, a on nigdy nią nie grzeszył. - Coś się stało wasza wysokość? - To był głos Angie, niani Channel. Potworka roślinna była lekko zdziwiona widokiem następcy tronu przy oknie, w istocie, stał przy nim jakby żegnał się ze światem. Sawyer jednak nie miał odwagi by powiedzieć "nie nadaje się" skłamał więć, ze tylko podziwia widoki po czym zadał pytanie które chodziło mu po głowie,od czasu spotkania pewnej fioletowowłosej dziewczyny. - Wiesz kim ona jest? - spytał się Angie. -Ach tak - Angie była wyrażnie zmartwiona tym pytaniem - Chyba ma na imię Justine, Rada ma ją za reinkarnację Samaty czy jakoś tak, ale jeśli mogę spytać waszej wysokości, skąd ta ciekawość? Chłopak nie mogł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Odkąd spotkał hybrydę, zaczął odczuwac coś..dziwnego? ale to uczucie nie było ani straszne ani złe tylko..przyjemne na swój sposób. Poprosił więc Angie by zostawiła go samego, po czym wrócił do oglądania widoków,. Tak bił się z myslami, dobrych kilka minut, a może kilka godzin? W końcu, po wielu "dyskusjach" sam z esobą, do chłopaka dotarło ze po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, po prostu się zakochał. ... .Spacerująca korytarzem hybryda o fioletowych włosach mimowolnie wspomniała chłopaka który rzucił w nią psim biszkoptem, teraz to wydarzenie wydało się być wręcz...zabawne. "Nie mam ochoty go zabić, czy to normalne? " - myslała - "Ja chyba nie..." - Justine zrobiło się słabo. "Nie, nie , nie! ja sie nie zakochuję! a już zwłaszcza nie w takich nieokrzesanych, nieułożonych, chłopakach o kryształowych oczach...STOP! " - Upiorka momentalnie stanęła jak wryta, po czym uderzyła samą siebie w twarz. -Echem, wszystko z Tobą dobrze? - spytała Blair i uniosła jedną brew, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - T-tak, tylko - zaczęła Justine - miałam chwilę słabości...to znaczy...ech...- zaczeła nerwowo rozglądac sie po korytarzu, jej wzrok padł na muchę kręcącą sie w poblizu lampy - Muchę na policzku! - zakończyła usmiechając sie jak idiotka. - Acha i muchy się boisz? - Blair jakoś nie sprawiała wrazenie przekonanej. -Echm.. - Nieważne, chodźmy już - wtrąciła się Victoria - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć ze nie zwiedziłam miasta! - Cóż, kto póżno przychodzi, ten sam sobie szkodzi - wycedziła smoczyca. W korytarzu pojawiła się postać roślinnej potworzycy. - Samato, królowa Cię prosi! - głośno rzekła Angie. Hybryda szczęśliwa ze nie musi konttynuowac rozmowy z Blair, ruszyła za Angie, za nimi poleciała Victoria. - Tylko Samata - chłodno rzekła Angie. - Samata to, Samata tamto! ja tez tu jestem! - krzyczała Victoria, Symphony w pełni podzielała jej zdanie. - Wy macie iść na zewnątrz - sucho rzuciła Angie, udając się z Justine do nie znanego dziewczynie pomieszczenia. Dziewczyny udały się we wskazane miejsce, kiedy wyszły z pałacu, ze zdziwniem odkryły że na zewnątrz stoją ich bagaże. - Co to ma być?! - Wściekła Blair ledwo się chamowała, Symphony kipiła ze złości. - Chyba zsoatłyśmy..odprawione... - Victorii zaschło w ustach. Drzwi pałacu zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, ciszę przerwał szczęk zamykanego zamka. .... Tymczasem Królowa powitała Justine w tajemniczej komnacie. - To nie wątpliwy zaszczyt gościć taką wyjątkową osobę o takiej mocy - królowa nie szczędziła Justine fałszywych pochwał. -Dziękuję, ja zawsze staram się - Cicho! - po słodkim wyrazie twarzy królowej zostały wspomnienia, zdjęła maskę - Mocy która jest moja! - Słucham...? - Justine zaczeła się wycofywać, licząc na udaną ucieczkę, na próżno. Drzwi się zamknęły. Ktoś je zamknął. Od zewnątrz. -To ja powinnam posiadać moc! to mnie powinni czcić! - królowa całkowicie porzuciła postać uroczej osoby, jej kości policzkowe znacznie się wydłużyły, włosy zczerniały a szczęki zaciskał wyraz nienawiści. - Ale mogę jeszcze wszystko zmienić. - Co? - Widzisz czekałam na wieczór gwaizdy już wystarczająco długo, ale żadna z Twoich poprzedniczek cóż, nie dożywała tego wydarzenia. Justine zatkało ze strachu. - Ale tym razem wyssę wreszcie moc! -Wyssiesz? - przerażiła się Justine - to brzmi tak..strasznie. - Och to nie zaboli, przynajmniej nie mnie - złowiszczo zaśmiała się królowa , po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Chwila, co? - Hybryda podbiegła do drzwi i zaczeła szarpać ile sił, próbowała przez nie przeniknąć a nawet użyć tleportacji ale na próżno, blokowały jej zdolności. - Wypuść mnie! lud Cię obali! - krzycała Justine mordując się z drzwaimi . -Niespecjalnie się tym przejmuję - królowej nie było w pomieszczeniu, ale jej złowieszczy głos nadal roznosił się echem po komnacie. -Moi przyjaciele oraz moja rodzina mnie uwolnią! - Justine znów podjęła próbę dotarcia do kobiety, lecz Amtaera czuła ze to ona rozdaje karty w tej grze. - Jesteś tego pewna? przyjaciółki mało obchodzi Twoja osoba, przyjechały tu dla wygód, myslisz że brat Ci wybaczy? Justine zatkało, jej policzki spąsowiały. Królowa jakimś cudem dobrze wiedziła o poczuciu winy, z jakim żyła dziewczyna. - to-to.. -Prawda boli, nieprawdaż? - głos królowej umilkł. Justine zaczęła płakać, w ciemnosci położyła się na ziemii obok drzwi, a nadzieja powoli z niej uchodziła... - To wszystko prawda.. ... - Musimy wymyśleć co dalej! - zaczeła Miusa - myśl, Miusa myśl! uch! - chwyciła się za głowę - myślenie boli! Reszta upiorek również podzielała zdnaie że trzeba coś zrobić. - Może po prostu wrócimy do Straszyceum? - zaproponowała Ally, chwytając macką za swopją walizkę a w dłoni trzymając saksofon. - To byłby trafny pomysł ale... - Blair celnie zauwązyła ze nie mogą za bardzo wracać do szkoły bez Justine. - Tu jest jej życie, nam pozostaje wracać - odrzekła Symphony - ale nie mozemy wrócić bez oznajmienia jej naszego powrotu do Ameryki, to byłoby po prostu chamskie. - Kurczę..nie odbiera telefonu.. - Zaczęła Miusa desperacko tulac do ucha komórkę - A jeśli? - Myślisz ze coś się jej stało? - spytała AMelie. Miusa twierdząco pokiwała głową, prawie zrzucając przy tym swoje DJskie słuchawki. - ja to czuję. - Nawet jeśli to tylko przeczucie, wypadałoby sprawdzić gdzie i z kim zostawia się przyjaciół - Blair wstała z ławeczki, schowała pod nią bagaż i dodała - Róbcie co chcecie, ja idę się dowiedzieć. - Zaraz Blair, jak chcesz wejść do środka skoro drzwi są zamknięte? - spytała Victoria. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią takim wzrokiem, jakby rozwiązanie miała koło nosa. - Aaaa, duchy. Dobra, teraz to ma Sans - zaśmiała się Vic - nie pytałam. - Nawet jeśli wejdziemy, moga nas znowu wyrzucić i tak w kółko - Ally trafnie zauwązyła. Blair chwyciła się za czoło i przyjęła pozę myśliciela, trwała chwilę w zadumie po czym za radością krzyknęła : - WIem! rodziny nie wyrzucą, znajdziemy jej brata i ta Twoja kuzynkę - gargulica wskazała palcem na Symphony - Jak im tam było... - Justin oraz Accustica. - O właśnie! dzięki, Amelie - Blair klasnęła w kamienne dłonie. - Polecam się - usmiechnęła się Amelie. Upiorki ruszyły spod zamku, starannie chowając bagaże w obawie przed kradzieżą. Amelie nagle stanęła - Chwilka, a jesli i tak nas wyrzucą? - Wtedy im przywalę - odrzekła Blair, maszerując niczym zawodowy żołnierz. Mówiła całkiem serio, ręcę ją swieżbiły odkąd miały wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Richa, chęć rozbicia czegoś na czyjejś głowie, wzmogła się po chamskim potraktowaniu jej ukochanego bagaża.. Amelie się uśmiechnęła, Ally zachichotała, Symphony spojrzała dumnie na gargulicę, Miusa szukała w telefonie drogi do ogrodów muzyki (kolejne przeczucie! w końcu gdzie indziej w tym m ieście mogli by sie udac muzycy? po za tym, nie ukrywala że to miejsce ją zwyczajnie ciekawi) Natomiast Victoria rzekła radośnie -No i fajnie. 'Rozdział siódmy' Kiedy dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku ogrodów muzyki, głęboko w pałacowym budynku młody następca tronu spokojnie siedział na balkonie, wciaż rozmyślając o swojej nie dalekiej przyszłości. Słońce mocno przygrzewało, nie to przeszkodziło Sawyerowi w refleksjach. - Weź Ty, zabierz tego psa! - Uniósł się chłopak i zdjął z kolan małego ubłoconego spaniela, zwierzę polizało chłopaka po twarzy po czym za radością zamachało ogonkiem. Na balkon wbiegła czarnowłosa 7 latka w kolorowej sukience, podbiegła i wzięła szczeniaka po czym krzyknęła - Angie! mam Pafu! mam! Za dziewczynką weszła blond włosa roślinka o bursztynowych oczach. - To dobrze - uśmiehcnęła się słabo. - Pilnuj swojego psa, jeśli chcesz by tu został! - krzyknął chłopak, dziewczynka nadęła policzki i zaczęła krzyczęć -MAMO! -Ćśś...- Sawyer próbował uspokoić dziecko, ale Channel nie chciała współpracować. - P-pani... - ukłoniła się Angie Do konwersacji między rodzeństwem dołączyła się jasno skóra, kruczo włosa kobieta, odziana w szaty, bił od jej osoby iście królewski majestat, a na głowie spoczywała korona. Chłodnym i przenikliwym wzrokiem przeszyła rodzeństwo, Ci momentalnie ucichli. Twarz kobiety wykrzywił grymas kiedy spojrzała na siostrę i brata prawie całych upaćkanych błotem, Pafu skulił się za Channel i zaczął piszczeć. Rodzeństwo czekało na słowa ze strony kobiety, w napięciu niczym ofiary przed egzekucją liczące na łaskę ze strony kata. - No proszę, wychowałam dwa prosięta zamaist dziedziców - spojrzała z potępieniem na sowje dzieci, jakby robiła to codziennie. -M-mamo, to nie moja wina tylko tego kundla - bronił się Sawyer. - To nie kundel, tylko Pafu! - Channel mocno przytuliła ubłoconego szczeniaka. -Mógłby być nawet wcieleniem Einsteina, i tak pozostanie dla mnie brudnym psem - wycedził chłopak, czuł ze przez siostrę bedą mieć kłopoty a największe on. W końcu jest starszy o jakieś dziesięć normalskich lat. - Ancheles, zabierz Channellę i jej psa - sucho rzuciła królowa. - Tak jest, pani - Angie posłusznie spełniła rozkaz. -Porozmawiamy sobie... - Ton głosu matki Sawyera nie zapowiadał przyjemnej konwersacji,. Chłopak nerwowo przęłknął ślinę, głośno i wyraźnie słyszał bicie własnego serca, w duchu zaczął się modlić. ... Jakiś czas póżniej po jakrze nie przyjemnej wymianie zdań ze swoją matką, wyraźnie zmęcozny Sawyer cichutko siedział na ławeczce pod pałacem, zastanawiając sie czym sobie na to wszystko zasłużył. - Wasza wysokość? - Angie - chłopak wyrwał się z udręki rozmyslania i odsunął sie trochu by zrobić roślince miejsce na ławce, ta usiadła. - CO się stało? - spytała bez ogródek - Moja matka się stała, nie rozmumiem, wszyscy mogą mieć "normalną" rodzinę tylko nie ja. - W takim razie Channel też nie ma "normalnej" rodziny - zaśmiała się Angie, chłopak nie dable machnął rękaa. - Chciałbym po prostu...by zapytała się "co u Ciebie?" przytuliła a może nawet powiedziała " jestem z Ciebie dumna" - chłopak powiedział to co leżało mu na watrobie, ufał Angie prawie bezgranicznie - Już wolałbym byli zwyczajnymi potworami, bez tytułów, żebyśmy byli stereotypową rodzina niz utytułowanymi osobami które tylko udają bliskość, a żyją osobno, ale to nie możliwe. - Hmm, czy na pewno? Chłopak z zaciekawieniem podniósł głowę. Angie opowiedziała Swayerowi legendę o skrzypcach Samaty, urzeczywistniających pragnienia, ukrytych gdzieś na terenie sąsiadującego z pałacem miasta. -Och to by było..super! jesteś pewna że to prawda? Angie skinęła głową trochę zbyt pewnie. - Muszę już iść - rzuciła szybko i równie szybko odeszła. .... Tymczasem wciąż uwięziona Justine, próbowała nie tracić nadzieji, gorączkowo rozmyślała nad plane ucieczki. Próbowała już chyba wszystkiego, podkopu, wyłamania zamka, ale nic nie działało. - Co by tu, co by tu... - Jej wzrok spoczął na zakratkowanym prętami oknie - wiem! rozerwała kawałek materiału ze swojego sari po czym przy pomocy "pożyczonej" od Ally szminiki nabazgrała krótko " Pomocy, Wschodznie skrzydło. Zamek. JS.Jestem w nieb..." - Ugh! szminka się skończyła! trudno. Zaczęła rozglądać się za sposobem nadania "listu" ku jej szczęściu, pomieszcznie w którym przebywała zamknięta wbrew woli, służyło za "gołębiarnię" w którym przechowywano gołębie-posłańców. "Ktoś na górze mnie chyba lubi" - pomyślała, złapała pierwszego, lepszego gołębia po czym lekko szamotając się z nim przywiązała do konczyny ptaka kawałek materiału z wiadomością. -Słuchaj no...ech gadam do drobiu...bracia mieli by ubaw... - rzekła na głos, myśląc nad żenującą sytuacją. Szczegułowo objaśniła gołębiowi wygląd sowich przyjaciółek, po czym z nadieją powierzyła mu swój los i wypuściła ptaka przez okno. "Ponoć nadzieja umiera ostatnia" - pocieszała sama siebie - "nie chcę żyć w złotej klatce" ... - Wujku, poweidz po co właściwie szukacie następczyń Samaty? - spytał Jacob zanosząc kadzidełka pod ołtarz ku czci boginki -Widzisz, Samata daje namnatchnienie, bez tego zycie byłoby...monotonne, nie możliwe - wyjaśnił siostrzeńcowi Naavi. - No dobrze, ale...co właściwie dzieje się podczas ceremonii? - ciekawski rudzielec nie odpuszczał. - Kiedy gwiazda będzie w zenicie nieba, jej promień padnie na najwyższy punkt świątyni, oślepi godną po czym rozszczepi ją rozsyłając po zakątkach potworzego swiata, podaj mi ten dzwonek. Chłopak wykonał prośbę po czym z lekkim przrażeniem wydukał -Rozszczepi? -Tak. -Mam rozumieć ze mamy ją...poświęcić?! złożyć w ofierze?! - chłopak naprawdę się bał. Naavi położył dłoń na ramieniu siostrzeńca po czym sucho dodał: - Życie wymaga od nas poświęceń. - Ale, nie mozemy za kogoś decydować, to..to..nie fair. - Naavi zmroził Jacoba wzrokiem. - Nie od nas zależy rodzaj poświęceń, połóż to pod lotosem i zakończmy tę dyskusję. Jacob chciał jeszcze zaprotestować, ale widząc twarz wujka posłusznie wziął od niego świcznik i położył go w wyznaczonym miejscu. Mężczyżni uklękli jeszcze przed ołtarzykiem, po czym udali się na spoczynek, każdy do swojej komnaty. "Poświęcić? chcą ją poświęcić?! to, to...chore, ja..ja muszę coś zrobić, muszę! chyba nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył braku reakcji!, tylko...co ja mogę zrobić" - Myślał autentycznie przerazony opowieścią o ceremonii, rudzielec, siedząc przy biurku i grzebiąc widelcem w lunchu "Kurczę, cokolwiek" ... Zachwycając się widokami ogrodów muzyki, Justin i Accustica spacerowali nie spodziewając się katastrof jakie spadły na ich znajomych. Choć początkowo ich rozmowa się kleiła, z czasem ucichli, jedynym dźwiękiem towarzyszącym ich osobom, był powiew wiatru...i krzyk -Tam są! Zaczekajce, chwilę! - to Victoria próbowała zwrócić na siebię uwagę potworów, Accustica cieszyła się ktoś przerwał ich spacer, była wyraźnie zestresowana i speszona, z kolei Justin miał już dosyć nie zręcznej ciszy. - O matko, dajcie mi...oddech...powietrza - Blair chwyciła się za klatkę piersiową tam gdzie znajduje się serce, cóż materiałem na maratończyka zdecydowanie nie była. - Jak tam spacer? te ogrody są przepiękne! - zachwycała się Miusa. -Był, był... - zająkała się Accustica. - Dość cichy - zakończył Justin z lekko przygaszoną, smutną miną. Accustica zaczęła nerwowo obgryzać paznokcie, czuła ze to jej wina. -A więc...uch...JustineGroziNiebezpiezeństwoWyrzuciliNasZPałacu - szybko wydukała Blair. -Eę,co ? - spytała Accustica, z kolei Justin najkwyraźniej zrozumiał bredzenie dziewczyny, bo z lekkim zdumieniem dodał -Wyrzucili? ale jak to? - Chłopak chyba nie zbyt przejął się sytuacją swojej siostry, ku zdziwieniu Amelie i Ally. -To ty zrozumiałeś ten bełkot? - spytała Symphony, która sama miała z tym problem Chłopak skinął głową potwierdzając. - Gorsze rzeczy się rozszyfrowywało i zapamiętywało - dodał prostodusznie. Symphony uniosła brew, wyrażając swój podziw. - Tak to, ta cała Angie, wzięła Twoją siostrę a nas odprawiła do drzwi, kiedy wyszłyśmy, bam! bagaże na zewnątrz i astalavista! - Gwałtownie gestykulowała Victoria, wymachując rękami pokrytymi bransoletkami z łańcuszkami, pobrzekiwały z każdym ruchem ręki hybrydki. -Angie...nigdy jej nie lubiłam, jest...dziwna w tym złym sensie - Sowje zdanie na temat niani Channel wtrąciła Accustica. - Dziwna? - spytała Blair, kosmitka skineła głową twierdząco. - Jakby była pod czyimś wpływem, jakąś machiną. Blair podrapała się po brodzie i rzuciła -Mniejsza z tym, idziemy do pałacu, Ty idziesz z nami - wskazała na Justina - Ty jeśli chcesz, mi obojętne. - wskazała na Accusticę. Chłopak był wyraźnie nie zadowolony, ale Blair to nie obchodziło. Pociągnęła go za ramię i z impetem przedarła się przed przyjaciółki i pewnym siebie krokiem ruszyła do pałacu. Trochę zmieszane upiorki dołączyły do gargulicy, a na końcu pozostała Accustica, była wyraźnie smutna, czuła ze to ona zepsuła nowo poznanemu chłopakowi chumor, a słowa Blair sprawiły że poczuła się zwyczajnie nie potrzebna, jak piąte koło u wozu. 'Rozdział ósmy' Blair zaczynała tracić cierpliwość, jej rozwiane włosy oraz niezbyt miły wyraz twarzy tylko podkreślały determinację dziewczyny. Wyraźnie w nosie miała komfort swoich znajomych, przynajmniej na chwile obecną. -Poczekaj! - prosił upiorke ciagnięty przez nią za rękę Justin - nie nadążąm za Tobą... - To lewituj - sucho wycedziła Blair. Po kilku minutach cała grupka znalazła się przed pałacem, niestety i ku wielkiej złości Blair, mimo obecności rodziny Justine, nie wpuszczono ich...wogóle...nikogo nie było. -Nie no pięknie! - krzyknęła Blair z impetem kopiąc kamienną nogą w drzwi , aż Accustica krzyknęła ze strachu. - Co jeszcze?! może kometa rozwali Ziemię? albo nie,wiem! zostaniemy pożarci przez czarną dziurę! - gargulica nie przestawała kopać drzwi, rzucając coraz to bardziej rozmaitymi obelgami. -Ona tak zawsze? - spytała Accustica swoją kuzynkę. - Przez jedną trzecią dnia - Odpowiedziała Symphony, gargulica nadal nie mogła nad soba zapanować, w stanie przejściowej wściekłości, wzięła w ręce stojącą przy pałacu ławeczkę i już chciała drzwi wywarzyć, jednakże tym zabiegiem przewróciła Accusticę i Justina, oboje upadli nie mal że na siebie. -Ojć, chyba przegięłam...- Blair momentalnie odstawiła ławke, dość przerażona swoim czynem. Nastolatki trochę powolnie wstali z ziemii, Accustica na chwilkę straciła równowagę, potknęła się o swój własny but, prawie upadła na podłoże z powrotem. prawie. Justin w ostatniej chwili złapał kosmitkę za dłoń,spojrzała chwilkę głęboko w oczy chłopaka a jej serce momentalnie zaczęło szybciej bić,z głowy uciekły jej wszystkie wspomnienia, jakby nigdy ich nie było. Żyła tą jedną chwilą, tym jednym momentem. -Wydaje mi się, że możesz już puścić moją dłoń...- zauważył chłopak, trochę zmieszany lekko tepym wzrokiem kosmitki spoczywającym na jego osobie. -Eeeee.....iiii - Jedynie taki dźwięk wydała z siebie Accustica nadal patrząc w oczy chłopakowi. Z pomocą chłopakowi przyszła Symphony która wyrwała dłoń Justina z żelaznego uścisku Accustici, musiała przyznać że jej kuzynka ma niesamowicie silny chwyt. Ally stała z rekami założonymi na piersi, i jedną nogą wysuniętą do przodu, na jej twarzy gościł figlarny uśmieszek, Blair mogłaby sie założyć, ze obie pomyslały o tym samym. Rozmyślania gargulicy,cichutki śmiech Ally a takze głupawe "Eeee" wydawane przez Accusticę, nie mal momentalnie przerwał trzepot skrzydeł. Gołębich skrzydeł. -Patrzcie! - krzyknęła Amelie, kierując swój palec wskazujący prawej dłoni ozdobionej bransoltką na postać białego gołębia z przyczepionym do nóżki kawałkiem materiału. -Złapię go! - krzyknęła Victoria i rzuciła się w kierunku gołębia. -Nie, czekaj to chyba nie za dobry pomysł Vic...- zaczęła Miusa - ...torio - Hybryda zleciała na ziemie z gołębiem w ręku, delikatnie masowała mu dziób. -Czyż nie jest słodziutki? -Jak cholera - Odrzekła Symphony z obrzydzeniem oddalając się od gołębia, którego Victoria podsuneła nie mal pod sam nos kosmitki. -Pokaźcie mi ten drób - poprosiła Blair -To gołąb,Blair. -Gołąb,indyk,co za różnica. Drób toleruje jedynie na talerzu - odpowiedziała Victorii gargulica. Wzięła do swoich pokaźnych dłoni gołąbka - Hej, on ma tu coś przywiązene... - wszyscy momentalnie podeszli do zielonookiej, gargulica rozwinęła szmatke z nóźki gołąbka, ten odleciał. Rozwinęła kawałek materiału - Fuuuj...- z obrzydzeniem podniosła dłon - szminka, bleh. W dodatku taki paskudny odcień. -Cytaj! - rzuciła głośno Miusa. - Chwilkę, mam tylko dwie dłonie i jedną jamę ustną! dobra jesli dobrze rozczytuję te hieroglify....ekhem " Pomocy, Wschodznie skrzydło. Zamek. JS.Jestem w nieb..." tyle - zakonczyła gargulica. - To chyba wiadomość od Justine! - uśmiechnęła się Ally. -Brawo geniuszu, jak na to wpadłaś? - spytała sarkastycznie Symphony. -No...Justin jest tutaj, a jedyną znaną mi jeszcze osobą o tych iniciałach jest Justine. - odpowiedziała ośmiorniczka, nie wyczuwszy sarkazmu w głosie skrzypaczki, Symphony zrobiła Facepalm. - "Jestem w nieb..." hmm jak myslicie co to "nieb" oznacza? - zastanawiała się Miusa. - w niebie? - spytała prostodusznie Victoria, Miusa parsknęła śmiechem. - Myślę ze to oznacza "Jestem w niebezpieczeństwie" - dołączyła się Accustica. -Musimy szybko odnaleźć to wschodznie skrzydło - zauważyła Blair i wraz z Amelie szybko poderwały się na równe nogi,Gargulica podniosła tą samą ławeczk co wcześniej i nie przejmując się zdaniem właścicieli budynku, wywarzyła wrota. W duchy była z siebie dumna, za nimi pobiegla reszta, jedynie Justin miał lekkie opory. -Czemu nie przyspieszysz jak inni? - spytała bez ogródek Symphony - nie martwisz się o siostrę? - kosmitka musiała mieć Justina za skończonego nie czułego padalca, który nie interesuje się własną rodziną, ponieważ zadała to pytanie dość "złym" tonem głosu. - Ja...martwie się tylko..- zaczął chłopak, Symphony uniosła brew - tylko... -Hej! przyspieszcie! - krzyknęła na nich Ally wyprzedzając parę znajomych, usilnie przytrzymując macką swój kapelusz na głowie. Znajomi przyszpieszyli kroku, Justin wyraźnie odczuł ulgę że nie musiał kosmitce odpowiadać na pytanie, rozmowy na rodzinne tematy czy na jakiekolwiek tematy związane z nim zawsze przyprawiały go o nie tyle zakłopotanie, co smutek. Aczkolwiek skąd jego nowe znajome mogły wiedzieć co przeżył, że chce zapomnieć. -Mam pomóc Ci biec?! - krzyknęła Blair na nadal trochę ociągającego się chłopaka. -Co? nie nie trzeba! - Justinowi nie podobała się wizja powtórnego ciągnięcia przez gargulice,przyspieszył kroku. W końcu grupka nastolatków znalazła sie w dużym przedsionku. Nad nim wisiała tabliczka "wschodnie skrzydło" -Strasznie tu ciemno...- zauważyła Victoria. Blair uciszyła grupe. -ćśśś ...słyszycie? - Co to było?! - krzyknęła przerażona Amelie. Ally odwróciła głowę, w jej żyłach zamiast krwi płynęła czysta adrenalina. Skierowała mackę w stronę źródła hałasu... -Cela. 'Rozdział dziewiąty' Pomieszczenie było niesamowicie nieprzyjemne, wilgotne oraz do szpiku przesiąknięte zapachem do złudzenia przypominającym odór starych skarpetek, bądź sera. W dodatku, iście egipskie ciemności, za nic nie pozwalały się grupie porządnie skupić, Blair zaproponowała by spróbować odnaleźć jakąś pochodznię. - To nie film o mumiach, Blair - zauwazyła Symphony - skąd Ty wytrzaśniesz.... - kosmita przerwała kpienie z planu gargulicy, albowiem ujrzała Miusę, mtóra wyłoniła się zza pleców Victorii, w pół przeźroczystej dłoni upiorki, spoczywała płonąca pochodnia. - Nie mam pytań - zakończyła Symphony, ze zdziwieniem podnosząc brew. Duszyca kkerowałacałą grupą, łazili po tym istnym labiryncie, już jakiś kawał czasu, byli wyczerpani, spragnieni oraz zwyczajnie zmęczeni. Blair, zaczynała powoli tracić nadzieję, na znalezienie jakiegokolwiek śladu Justine. - Mam dość - wysapała gargulica, po czym osunęła się na ziemię, tuż pod wielkimi, zardzewiałymi drzwiami, osłoniętymi kratą. Kiedy dotknęła swoim pół kamiennym ciałem ziemii, rozległ się hałas. -CoCo to było?! - spytała przerażona Ally, zasłaniając się Victorią, hybrydka wyswobodziła się szybko z macek hawajki, po czym dodała z ażenowaniem: - To tylko kamienne ciało Blair uderzyło o posadzkę. - Nie wydaje mi się by to była Blair...- Symphony przejęła pochodnię od Miusy, po czym skierowała ją na drzwi za gargulicą, Blair momentalnie wstała. - Jest tu ktoooo?! - głośno krzyknęła Ally, prosto w drzwi. Przysunęła się bliżej krat... -AAAA! - głośno krzyknęła hawajka, jej nagły podryw strun głosowych, wprowadził resztę w stan paniki, wobec czegorozległ się zbiorowy krzyk. Gargulica, była zbyt przerażona by coś zrobić, zza krat wystawał kawałek dłoni. Jedynie Justin zachował zimną krew, pomimo początkowego strachu, chłopak nie uciekał jak reszta, podszedł do drzwi, po czym przyjrzał się dłoni. Jej odcień był lekko ciemniejszy od karnacji chłopaka, a odziana była w... - Znalazłem ją! - krzyknął dżinn, dziewczyny momentalnie porzuciły chęć ucieczki, i otoczyły chłopaka, próbującego wyŁamać kraty z celi. Niestety, był zbyt słaby, by wyłamać je siłą. - Pozwólcie mi...- Blair podeszła do drzwi, natomiast Justin grzecznie się odsunął. Gargulica jednym ciosem, uderzyła głową w kraty, został po nic jedynie kurz. Wszyscy otworzyli usta ze zdumienia, aczkolwiek nie było czasu na podziwianie siły gargulicy, z celi, chwiejąc się i ostatkiem sił wyszła Justine. Jej fioletowe włosy, były w takim nędznym stanie, jakby tygodniami nie dotykały szczotki, ubranie dżinnka miała potargane oraz brudne, przesiąknięte wodą. Słaba, zxołała podejść do grupy, po czym momentalnie się zachwiała. Spadłaby, gdyby nie złapał jej brat bliźniak. - O mój kocie, kto Cię tak urządził?! - spytała przerażona Amelie, na widok umorusanej Justine, która była w tak fatalnym stanie, że Symphony musiała pomóc Justinowi ją trzymać. Dżinnka, nie była w stanie wydać z siebie ani jednej sylsylaby, aczkolwiek Accustica domyśliła się winowajczyni. Już otwarła usta by podzielić się swoimi podejrzeniami gdy.. - Justine! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Symphony oraz Justin. Dżinnka zemdlała. Grupka zaniepokojonych znajomych, nie mal momentalnie otoczyła dziewczynę, chwilę wpatrywali się w jej osobę, aż nagle, dżinnka szeroko otworzyła swoje oczy. - Moja głowa...co Wy tu... - zaczęła po czym wzrok skierowała na siebie - co ja tu? Upiorka rozejrzała się po korytarzu, nagle wszystkie wspomnienia do niej wróciły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. -Pamiętam! - dziewczyna gwałtownie stanęła na dwóch równych nogach, wyrywając się z impetem, z "obięć" swojego brata bliźniaka,chłopak upadł na Blair, co sprawiło że jej okulary wylądowały na chłodnej kamiennej posadzce. Gargulica cicho warknęła, posłała mordercze spojrzenie Justinowi, a ten momentalnie speszony spuścił wzrok. Dziewczyna, wyraźnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że nie przypadł jej do gustu,a on nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd w gargulicy tyle niechęci, przecież nawet się dobrze nie poznali. -Spadajmy z tąd, zura! - krzyknęła Victoria, nie wiele myśląc, grupka podążyła za hybrydką, Korytarz był bardzo wąski, zdecydowanie za wąski, by kilka osób obok siebie, mogło swobodnie przejść do wyjścia. - Zura, zawiąż sobie wokół szyji sznura - prychnęła Amelie, patrząc na kotoduszycę. - To chyba inny korytarz, niż ten co wchodzliliśmy? - zapytała Ally, Symphony przytaknęła. -Victorii idea - kosmitka skrzyzowała ramiona, po czym z niechęcią wymalowaną na twarzy, kroczyła za ośmiorniczą przyjaciółką. - Ehm... - Victoria, jakoś próbowała naprawić swój błąd - może....wq parach będzie...prościej? - xzaproponowała kotoduszyca, przybierając najszerszy uśmiech, jaki tylko była w satnie stworzyć ze mięśni swojej twarzy. - To dobry pomysł! - krzyknęła Miusa, po czym do pary obrała sobie Symphony, Ally trafiła do pary z Justine,Victoria maszerowała obok Accustici,Amelie wybrała samotną drogę, a Blair.... - No nie.... - załamała się gargulica, została skazana na współny "spacerek" z Justinem, chłopak był wyraźnie zasmucony w obecności dziewczyny, nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi. - Naprawdę???? Nikt nie odpowiedział gargulicy, ich znajomi byli już dawno z przodu, wśród dwójki nastolatków, zapadła nie zręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami butów, uderzanych o posadzkę. Dżinn, zaryzykował - zadał pytanie które od kilku godzin nie dawało mu spokoju. - Dlaczego Ty mnie tak nie.... - urwał, Blair przyspieszyła kroku, słyszała początek pytania chłopaka, ale...wolała udawać że nic do niej nie dotarłóo. Justin nie odważył się po raz drugi, zacząć rozmowy z dziewczyną, po kilku chwilach, uderzyło w nich światło słoneczne. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Blair zmrużyła delikatnie swoje oczy. Było niesamowicie gorąco, a ostre swiatło tylko przeszkadzało, cóż taki mieli klimat. Symphony, Ally, Victoria, Accustica, Amelie,Miusa, Blair, Justine oraz Justin nie mieli bladego pojęcia gdzie mają się udać. W pewnej chwili, dżinnka oznajmiła że zamierza wrócić do pałacu, by domagać się swoich oraz jej przyjaciół praw, jednakże dziewczynę powstrzymał jej brat, który złapał dłoń upiorki. - Sama nie dasz sobie rady, w starciu z tymi strażnikami, skoro nawet one nie dały - mówiąc to, wskazał palcem na Blair i Symphony. -Uważasz że jestem silna? - cichutko spytała Blair nie wiedsiała czemu wypowiedziała to pytanie jakoś...tak samsawydało się z jej gardła. Chłopak posłał jej przyjazne spojrzenie, upiorka połknęła ślinę po czym skarciła się w myślach "Idiotka!" Blair, czuła bicie swojego serca. - Skończ gwiazdorzyć! - - rzuciła Justine wyrywając dłoń z objęć swojwgo brata, ten na słowa siostry, wyraźnie posmutniał. - Ja...ja...nie...miałam...tego na myšli...nie chciałam...- dżinnka próbowała się tłumaczyć, zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak jej brat odebrał te słowa, miał to wymalowane w oczach. - Chciałaś...- odrzekł cicho, jego głos wypełniał bóll, który nawet Blair zamknął usta. - o co chodzi...? - spytała Ally, Accstticę, mając nadzieję że skkro kosmitka przebywa w Indiach, jest zorientowana w temacie, niestety ku rozczarowaniu ośmiorniczki, kosmitka tak samo jak Octo nie miała pojęcia. - Ja ...chyba powinienem już sobie pójść - odrzekł ochryple Justin, Blair miała wrażenie jakby...patrzyła na siebie, kiedy doświadczała czegoš czego nie chce, uciekała od grupy jak najdalej. Dżinnka zmarszczyła brwi po czym krzyknęła z impetem: - No jasne! Chowaj się, uciekaj jak zawsze nie przejmuj się tym że Twoje zachowanie przyprawia o smutek innych, oto cały mój bliźniak! - Ja wcale nie uciekam! - krzyknął niesamowicie chłopak - właśnie że tak! - A co Ty mozesz... - zaczął, dyskretnie wytarł samotną łzę spływającą po policzku. Siostra chłopaka, jako jedyna dostrzegła to co zrobił dosłownie przed chwilą. Poczuła momentalnie mrowienie pod powiekami. - To już było! Było! CCzas przeszły! Może wreszcie skupisz się na czasie przyszłym?! - krzyknęła przez łłzy, dziewczyny w milczeniu patrzyły raz da dżinnkę, raz na jej brata, posmutniały. Justin podniósł głowę, zamrugał kilka razy próbując tym samym strącič ewentualne resztki łez, które zagnieździły się na jego rzęsach. - Czemu to tak boli...za bardzo boli...- złapał się za miejsce, w którym miesciło się serceserce, wolno zsunął się na ziemiziemię, przy czym sprawiało to wrażenie kroku tanecznego, by następnie, zacząć cichutko pochlipywać. W Justine coś pękło, teraz dopiero odczuła empatię, podbiegła do brata, osunęła się na kolana po czym po raz pierwszy od...kilku lat, przytuliła bliźniaka. - Ooooooo - rzekły momentalnie Miusa, Ally,Amelie jakby rozczulały się nad małym, bezbronnym szczeniaczkiem. Tymczasem, w główce Blair zrodziło się pytanie "Jaki czas przeszły?" - przepraszam...- rzekła cichutko Justine, tuląc się do brata. - Wiem, że to dla Ciebiw bolesne i trudne a powinnam Cię wspierać i nie rozkopywać ran...- w myślach dodała "które sama stworzyłam" Dzinn chwilkę siedział w milczeniu, widząc zapłakaną buzię siostry , postarał się uśmiechnąć, choč nie przyszło mu to łatwo . Żartobliwie dodał - Hej, oczy Ci się pocą Justine zaśmiała się, w dzieciństwie często kiedy spotkali kogoś płaczącego, bliźniaki mówiły że "Pocą mu się oczy" - Ja też przepraszam... - odrzekł młodszy brat Justine, wstał z ziemii po czym otrzepał spodnie na wszelki wypadek, gdyby biały z ziemii pozostał na czarnym materiale. - Hej! - ktoś krzyknął za nimi, na tyle głośno że momwntalnie przykuł uwagę grupy. - Książe Sawyer? - spytała zdziwiona Accustica, na widok czarno włosego chłopaka o ciemnych oczach i kawowej cerze, ubranego w czerwone szaty królewskie. Na jego głowie spoczywał fioletowy turban wysadzany kamieniami szlachetnymi. - Oooo...nie..... - wydała z siebie Juatine. - C-co się stało? - spytał Swayer na widok umorusanej niemiłosiernie Justine, odzianej w potargane sari. - Twoja rąbnięta matka się stała, Wasza Wysokość - prychnęła Blair -Blair! - No co?! - odkrzyknęła do Miusy gargulka - Ech...jak zawsze idealne wyczczucie... - Czekaj czekaj...moja matka Cię tak urządziła? - spytał książe otwierając oczy z przerażenia. Justine twierdząco skinęła głową. - O słodkie kufli, Jacob miał rację.... - Jacob? Ale co Jacob ma do tego? - zainteresowała się Amelie. - No..może nie on sam... - Sawyer zaczął się jąkać. -Posmakowałam życia w luksusach, wracajmy do szkoły....- wtrąciła się Justine. - Woah, nie wypuszczą Ciebie tak łatwo, z tego cco opowiadałaś a bez Ciebie nie możemy, no co byśmy Krewnickiej powiedziały? - spytała Victoria, bawiąc się naszyjnikiem z podobizną postaci z anime. - Mam dość...- ciągnęła Justine - czego? - spytał Justin - Bycia żywym talizmanem! Chorych z zazdrości, całowania mnie w stopy! - Dżinnka szczegułowo opowiedziała grupce o planach Amateru, co do jej osoby oraz...świata. - Głupia - rzekła Symphony - po kiego zdradzała Tobie plan ? Justine wzruszyła ramionami. - a na deser, chcą zburzyć mój rodzinny dom, nie no cudownie! "Może umiałbym pomóc? Ale ile w tym jest prawdy....? " bił się w myślach Sawyer, ufał Angie całkowicie a widok cierpiącej Justine jakoś...go zasmucał. Polubił ją...i to bardzo. Kiedy dżinnka, zaczęła płakać, nie wytrzymał - Chyba wiem jak pomóc! - książe opowiedział upiorkom o legendzie, usłusłyszanej od Angie. Te uważnie spijały kkażde slowo z jego ust. Jesteś pewny, że to stuprocentowa prawda? - spytała bez ogródek Symphony unosząc brew. -Cóż..ja...- Sawyer zaczął się jąkać, więdnąc pod spojrzeniem kosmitki skulił się lekko, po czym skłamał - Tak Twarz Justine pojaśniała, uśmiechnęła się szeroko z zamkniętymi ustami, w sale euforii przytuliła księcia jego twarz oblał momentalnie rumieniec. - Jesli to wypali, będę Twą dłużniczką! -po chwili dżinnka dodała - Nie przyzwyczajaj się. - No nie wiem...nie jestem przekonana do racji słuszności tego...- rzekła sucho Blair, która była znana z twardego stąpania po ziemii. - -Oj Blair, więcej wiary proszę! - zawołała ciepło Miusa, pocierając środek głowy gargulki. Paryżanka zmrużyła oczy. - Bytuję w świecie Dzinnów, wróżek i magicznych artefaktów po prostu...jestem realistą. - Raczej małym, natarczywym głosem rozsądku - prychnęła Ally - Ale rozsądku! - odrzekla Blair z naciskiem - Myślę że my, we czwórkę zostaniemy w miescie - wtrąciła się Accustica - Co? Czemu?! - spytali równocześnie Justine i Justin, jakby czytali sobie w myślach. - Może naprawdę są bliźniakami? - szepnęła Ally do Miusy, jakby wątpiła w ich pokrewieństwo, aż do tej sceny. Miusa spojrzała na bliźniaki, po czym skinęła głową. - Cóż..Sawyer mógłby ostrzegać dziewczyny, przez telefon co szykuje królowa, Justine nie wypuszczą z miasta, to więcej niż pewne... - a ja? - spytał Justin. - Cóż, eee.. - plątała się Accustica - " Bo lubię z Tobą przebywać" przeszło jej przez myśl, w końcu wykrztusiła - By...w razie czego bronic siostry? - On ? Bić się? A to dobre!- zaśmiała się Justine, jej br wlepił wzrok w swoje sznurowane buty. - Hę? - wydała z siebie Accustica - Moze jest mocny w gębie jak chce, ale siłę posiada niczym kajak pozostawiony na pastwę Gangesu - śmiała się dalej dżinnka. - Mniejsza z tym...- wtrącił się Sawyer - we czwórkę poszukamy Amira i Lazuli, w razie czego, dam wam natychmiast znać, macie telefony prawda? Dziewczyny zmroziły księcia spojrzeniem. - Nie wiem jak tutaj, ale tam z kąd pochodzę mamy ...telewizory! - prychnęłaoburzona Symphony. - Oj, nie chciałem was... - pociąg! - krzyknęła nagle Miusa. - co? - spytała grupka jednocześnie - Czym my się tam dostaniemy, po za granice do tej ...prowincji? - ciągnęła duszyca - Więęęc... - zaczął książę, celowo przeciągając "Ę" w wypowiedzianym zdaniu - kajakiem... - O matko...- Blair zakręciło się w głowie - Co się stało? - spytał Amelie Justin - Blair boi się wody - odpowiedziala Amelie, po czym przybrała na twarz usmieszek - czyżbyś się o nią martwił? - Ja.. Nie...tylko...jeden członek ekipy to mniejsze szanse na ...powodzenie misji - odrzekł wyraźnie speszony, nie patrząc kotce w twarz, tylko na swoje buty. - Jasne, jasne - zaśmiała się kotka szturchając przyjacielsko dżinna. Jakiś czas później, upiorki były gotowe do podróży, musiały się śpieszyć mialy nie ałe 48 godzin, by odkręcić sytuację z ceremonią, przez którą kch przyjaciółka mogła już nigdy nie ujrzeć Ameryki, chyba że na mapie. Szły teraz wzdłuż pobliskiej rzeczki, gdzie czekały na nie kajaki załatwione przez Sawyera. Przy okazji, zalewały chłopaka potokiem pytań odnośnie ich podróży, książę był autentycznie swych słów co uspokajało upiorki. Pożegnały ciepło Justine która zgodnie z planem miala zostać w pałacu a w razie potrzeby, ich informować. Nadszedł czas wyprawy nie mal wszystkie upiorki szybko zajęły swoje miejsca, na szczęście Symphony oraz Ally swietnie pływały, a przy okazji wioslowały, Ally,ze względu na swoje sześć rączek, a kosmitka odznaczała się wielką siłą fizyczną. Jedynie Blair nie wyglądała zbyt...zdrowo. - Chyba mi słabo... - załkała cichutko Blair, osuwając się na kolana wyraźnie zbladła na widok kajaku. Upadła. - Blair! - krzyknęły dziewczyny, lecz to Justin podbiegł by jej pomóc. Chłopak, przy pomocy liścia palmowego zaczął cucić dziewczynę, wywolując wiatr na jej twarz, swoją głową leżała na jego przedramieniu, po chwili ku uldze wszystkich otwarła delikatnie oczy. - G-gdzie ja jestem...- wymamrotała, odpowiedzi udzieliła jej Victoria. - W Dżinndiach, na przedramieniu Justina, ściślej mówiąc - zachichotała głośno, Blair momentalnie odzyskała pelną świadmomość. - C-c-ooooooo???? - Dziewczyna natychmiastowo się wyprostowała o maly włos, wywracając przy tym jej "wybawiciela" dygotala niczym galaretka, wyjęta prosto z lodówki. - Lepiej mi, lepiej- odskoczyła od chlopaka jak oparzona, ku zdziwieniu innych. -Blair, skoro juz lepiej to idziesz do cholery czy nie?! - krzyknęla Symphony - czas nagli! - Nie mamy jedynie czterech minut by uratować świat, rany...- wymamrotala Blair - idę, no idę Kiedy wypowiedziala to zdanie, Justin popatrzył na nią, jakby...znał tekst, którego użyła, Blair niezgrabnie a przy tym chwiejąc się jak po dobrej herbatce wtoczyła się na kajak skladając w myślach modły,by nie zwymiotować. - Powodzenia! - zyczyła im Justine, jej brat nadal zastanawiał zię nad slowami, które przed chwilą Blair rzuciła do kosmitki, czy to mozliwe.... Kajaki odpłynęły. 'Rozdział dziesiąty' Postacie Soundtrack (w kolejności wystąpienia) A motywu przewodniego nie ma.... *Justin Timberlake - Can't stop the Feeling! *Jain - Come *Francesco Gabbani - Occcidentalis Karma *Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing *Justin Timberlake - Mirrors *Ellie Goulding - Something in the way you move *Sia ft. Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills *Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be *C-BooL ft. Giangh Pham - Magic Symphony *American Authors - Best Day of my Life *Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive *Justin Timberlake - Dont Hold The Wall *Shawn Mendes - Stitches *Sunstroke Project - Hey Mamma *Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick - True Colors *Major Lazer, DJ Snake ft Mø - Lean On *Robbie Williams-Candy *Cheetah Girls - One World - scena finałowa *Alan Walker ft. Kygo & Kosta Dejay - Stop The Time I kilka tekstów, autorstwa Rochi. Nigdy nie opublokowanych w pełni. Ciekawostki *"Przezwisko" którym zwracano się do Justine czyli Samata pochodzi od słowa "Svar kee samata" (z. Hindi. Symfonia) *Główna bitwa w filmie, tak ciupkę została zaczerpnięta sceną z filmu MLP Equestria girls Rainbow Rocks (bo na śpiew etc walczą). *Tytuł filmu można przetłumaczyć jako "Bollywood, nadchodzimy!" (Taki kompletny brak pomysłu na tytuł...) *Dwie główne postacie w filmie, deczko zmieniły rasę, po tym,jak projekt wszedł w zycie, wobec czego są tu umieszczone nie zgodne z prawdą zdania, odnosnie ich rodziców, czy nazywanie ich hybrydami (poprawię to kiedyś). *Pomysł na muzyczny ogród,autorka zawdzięcza grze "Eldarya" Serie W "filmie" występują następujące serie: *'Party in the City' (PiTc)- stroje dla upiorek które wyjechały z MH do Indii, mają je na sobie podczas tańca do "Can't stop the feeling" na bazarze. Niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniają, jedyne elemementy obowiązkowe to kwiat lotosu we włosach, błyszcząca chusta/narzutka na ramiona i pas z ozdobami. *'Bollywood Here We Come!' (BHWC)- Stroje pod koniec filmu, obowiazkowe dla wszystkich postaci. OCki ubrane są w stroje inspirowane tradycyjnymi hinduskimi kreacjami. O tutaj opisy itp Galeria filmu (stroje na blogu powiązanym) IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Scenka do BHWC.jpg BHWC logo.jpg BHWC okładka.jpg Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe